Once Upon a Time
by loved2deth
Summary: Rolleigns-Fairytale. Roman is a very poor peasant, who crosses paths an falls in love with Seth the prince of the kingdom, and as all fairytales an Evil Queen tries to destroy their love . Dean has a very special role in this story .
1. Time: The Beginning

Once upon a time... Stephanie, the Queen of the most powerful Kingdom of the whole continent and the most beautiful women, was in front of the mirror of her room, contemplating her gorgeous figure. She was wearing a perfect turquoise dress and was holding a small scepter embeded with precious stones.

The Queen moved her scepter. "Mirror mirror on the wall tell me who is the most beautiful women in the world?"

The gem on the tip of the scepter touched the mirror and the glass moved as if it was made of water. A voice rumbled in the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Paul Heyman... and I am the-"

"Stop the bullshit, mirror! Just answer my question!" Queen Stephanie yelled.

"I'm sorry your Highness, but I'm afraid I have bad news for you." The mirror said mockingly. "The most beautiful woman of this world is no longer you."

The mirror showed the image of a young woman. She was very beautiful, the woman held a baby in her arms.

"She is Princess Rebecca Lynch. She is the heiress of the little Kingdom at the south. Her father died a few days ago and she will be crowned tomorrow."

Stephanie looked at the woman, she was beautiful no doubt. A handsome young man approached her.

"He is Prince Finn, her husband. They just had their firstborn." The mirror continued its explanation. "She is the most beautiful woman in this world."

"Well, we'll see that, Mirror." Stephanie was about to leave her room when she was interrupted.

"Mom, can you take me to visit Dad's grave." Her only son, a two-toned haired boy, asked for with wide eyed.

"Seth, baby, not now. Mom has something to do... something very important. But Mickie will take you." Stephanie said trying to walk.

Seth held her gown. "Mom, have you forgotten what day it is today?"

Stephanie looked genuinely bewildered.

"Mom today is my birthday. Today I am ten years old." The boy looked at her with sadness. "All I want is to go visit Dad's grave, with you who are my mother."

"Mickie will take you, son. I have something very important to do and cannot wait."

That said, Stephanie hurried out of the palace.

Seth was sad and couldn't contain his tears. Mickie, Seth's nanny came up to him and held him in her arms, wiping the tears away. "Prince, I will take you to leave flowers on your father's grave. We can cut them in the grove that is on the way to the graveyard, at this time of year everything is blooming and it is precious."

The boy nodded. "Yeah, I want to cut the flowers."

 **...**

Princess Rebecca was watching her father's grave. Finn carried the baby in his arms.

"Becky my love, all the inhabitants of the Kingdom are sad but they love you as much as they loved your father, they trust in you and are waiting for your coronation."

"You'll help me with that." Becky smiled in spite of her sadness. "And we'll both turn Jon into a good man who will rule this kingdom with benevolence and wisdom."

The baby smiled, his baby blue eyes shone with emotion. Becky looked at her son with love and took off a necklace with a small sapphire she was wearing. She put it on the neck of her baby hiding it under his clothes. "This was Dad's and I inherited it when he died but it looks better in Jon, it matches with his eyes."

Finn looked at his son with love. "It's that Jon is identical to your father, the same eyes, the same hair color, the same dimples and the same name."

They got into the carriage that would take them back to the castle. Finn was holding the reins. Despite being King and Queen they didn't have many servants. On the way a huge green light blinded the horses that were frightened and ran out of control down a slope, the carriage crashed.

As they were on the floor, Becky and Finn saw Queen Stephanie holding her scepter. She was accompanied by two of her trusted warriors: Randy Orton and Dave Batista.

"So this is the most beautiful woman in this Kingdom," Stephanie said with disdain. "Guys, you already know what to do with them. I want them dead."

Finn threw himself against both men but being two against one really could not do much. Randy and Batista beat him til he was unconcious. There, Dave buried a dagger in the heart of the young prince ending with his life. Becky screamed in despair, Randy grabbed her hair.

"Wait!" Stephanie shouted. "Randy hold this bitch and Dave you take the baby."

"Don't hurt my baby!" Becky screamed in despair.

Stephanie looked at the boy with disdain. "Dave, kill that baby!"

"Your highness, he's a baby," Dave dared to say.

"And what? Are you going to disobey me?" Stephanie's eyes glowed deep green.

"Of course not, Your Highness." Dave nodded in fear.

"If you're going to do something so horrible please don't do it in front of me." Becky was crying.

"So you can see I'm not that bad." Stephanie smirked at Becky and then looked at Batista. "Dave take that baby and kill him in the middle of the forest, then you will bring me his heart as proof."

"As you wish your highness." Dave stepped into the woods.

"Can I kill this bitch now?" Randy said smirking.

"No. Just hold her while I do the spell that will give me all her youth and beauty." Stephanie lifted her scepter.

The evil Queen spoke a few words in a strange language and put her scepter in Becky's head. The young princess screamed in pain and a bright green light enveloped both women. Randy watched with horror as the princess's skin and hair became withered, it was as if she was aging very quickly. Stephanie however rejuvenated so much that she looked like a teenager, as if she was only eighteen. All Becky's youth and beauty left her body and not only that, her life also left her body. The young woman turned into a pile of ashes.

"Wow, you're the most beautiful woman in the world," Randy was impressed to see the Queen.

"And it will be like that for a long time." Stephanie smiled with satisfaction.

Soon after, Dave came back with his hands stained with blood and a small heart in them. "My Queen, the baby is already dead."

Stephanie laughed. This day was perfect.

 **...**

Seth had visited his father's tomb. Back to the castle, the driver had taken a shortcut to get there fast and one of the wheels of the carriage had been damaged. While the man fixed the wheel, Seth and Mickie wandered around that road. Seth could hear the sound of running water, they were near a river. When he arrived he saw a teenager fishing on the shore. Seth was impressed. The young man had long black hair tied up in a bun. He was tall and thick and his skin was tanned probably by work under the sun. The prince was almost hypnotized by what he saw, he was walking without looking at the path, his eyes were fixed on that man.

He could appreciate him better. It was obvious that the young man was a poor peasant, but his features were beautiful, for Seth it was like seeing one of the characters in the books that he often read. A god like Apollo, or a hero like Hector. A thin layer of sweat covered the body of the teenager and his clothes had stuck to his skin. His face reflected the frustration because he couldn't catch anything, probably because river flowed very fast. The young prince walked a few more steps until he stepped on nothing, it was a small slope and then he realized his carelessness as he fell into the river.

Mickie had followed him and when she saw him falling, she screamed in despair. The young fisherman saw the woman and approached.

"The kid, the kid fell into the river," she shouted.

The teenager, threw himself into the water and despite how difficult it was to swim, the raven-haired teen could hold the kid. Taking him by the waist, he pulled him out of the water. He took him to the shore where Mickie was waiting for him, she was very frightened.

Seth coughed non-stop and spat out water, but he was councious. Mickie ran to check that he was fine. The servant was saying a lot of things, probably showing her concern for the boy, but Seth couldn't hear her. His mind could only process _him_. Now he could see the young man closely, his clothes were soaked and he could see that the teenager had a tattoo on one of his shoulders. His eyes were chocolate-colored framed by long lashes and his lips were pouty and pink. His hair was loose now and it was so long and shiny. He was even more beautiful up close.

Seth wanted to say so many things, to ask his name, to know more about the man, but as he was a child he dared not say anything. He only looked at him with wide eyes, like someone who sees a delusion.

"I appreciate it a lot what you did for him. Take this," Mickie gave the young man three gold coins.

For Seth they were only three coins, but the raven-haired boy looked at them like he saw a treasure.

"You have no idea what you've done. You saved the life of the-" Mickie tried to say.

But the teenager was so happy that he just hugged the prince tightly and lifted him off the ground by almost dancing with him in his arms.

"You're an angel!" And even the raven-haired teenager's voice was mesmerizing. "Wow, your hair is beautiful. Definitely an angel."

Seth was in awe. The gorgeous boy called him an angel. He was daydreaming, this was too much. The prince giggled, and looked at the teenager with devotion.

And to Seth's surprise, the young man kissed his forehead. "You're an angel. You saved my life, you saved my life with these coins!"

The young man put the astonished prince on the floor. Seth looked at him with so much interest that Mickie noticed immediately what was happening.

"But who are you?" Mickie asked.

"I am Roman," the boy replied and took his fishing rod. He started to walk away from Mickie and Seth.

"How old are you? Where do you live?" Mickie asked as the teenager walked away.

"I am seventeen! And I live everywhere." The young man shouted as he walked away.

Seth saw him as one sees a deity, until Roman was completely out of the view.

"You liked Roman, did you, Sethie?" Mickie inquired.

Seth blushed completely, and nodded so slightly. "He left so quickly."

"He's a poor peasant. Those coins should be the best thing that has happened to him in his whole life. He didn't even let me tell him that he saved the prince's life," Mickie said.

"He's so beautiful." Seth smiled tenderly. "He's beautiful and brave as the heroes of the books I read. My heart beats very fast, Mickie... What's happening to me? "

Mickie smiled sadly. "It's nothing Sethie, you're still too young to understand these things. But in a few more years you will understand what is happening to you. But you should not tell your mom what your heart feels. It would be very dangerous."

Seth looked at Mickie, understanding everything. "Because he's a peasant and I the prince? Or because he is older than I am? Or because he's a man just as I am?"

Mickie crouched to the height of the child and caressed his face. "For all those three things, Seth. But look, he's seven years older than you, maybe when you grow up you'll find him again and if it was your destiny to be together, you'll find a way to be together even with all those obstacles, okay."

Mickie really didn't think this was going to happen, but she didn't want to end Seth's illusions. She had raised him since the prince was a baby and loved him as if it were her son. Surely in a few days Seth would forget that boy. Mickie deccided not to take Seth to this part of the kingdom anymore. All the reasons that the prince quoted were real and would bring many problems to this child. And he already had enough problems for being the son of who he was.

"Then when we grow up, we'll see each other again." Seth smiled hopefully. "We must return to the castle, my clothes are wet and surely the driver has already repaired the wheel."

Mickie nodded and they both returned to the carriage.

 **...**

They arrived at the castle at night. They had delayed more than due. Stephanie was already back and was angry.

"Queen Stephanie, Mickie arrived with Prince Seth!" One of the slaves announced.

Stephanie went out into the garden and seeing Seth wet and sneezing, made her even more angry.

"What happened to him". Stephanie screamed.

"It was an accident, mom." Seth tried to explain.

Mickie was terrified. "The prince fell into the river and a peasant took him out. But he's fine and- "

Mickie couldn't speak more because she was slapped by Stephanie. "You are useless, the prince might have died for your stupidity."

He took the woman by the hair and called Randy. "Take her to the trunk so that she will be whipped and left her in the dungeon without food until the day after tomorrow."

"Mom no, please!" Seth cried.

"There's always something that ruins my day. Even when it all works out so well." Stephanie was angry. "And you Seth, will not leave the castle again unless it is with me!"

Seth pushed his mom and ran to his room. He locked himself in there and cried.

"I never met my father. I wonder if he had loved me." Seth had changed his wet clothes and looked at the moon from his room, covered in his blankets. "I will never know."

Then he sighed. "I wonder if I'll ever see Roman again. Mom will not let me out, I may never find him again."

Seth closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 **xxoOoxx**

 **Eight years later…**

"The hen is gone." Roman groaned in frustration. He was now a 25 year old. "And that the only hen that survived the plague... I'm going to be starved"

He heard the hen cackling not far from where he was. He narrowed his eyes and walked very stealthily to where the sound was. There he could see the thief of his last hen, a mope of auburn hair moved in the middle of the bushes, holding the animal as he tried to escape. Roman threw himself on the thief and to his surprise, what he found was a small child.

"But what the hell?" Roman complained. "You're just a brat!"

The boy narrowed his eyes and tried to escape the adult man's grasp, but it was useless.

"Let me go, asshole!" The boy growled.

Roman looked at the little one, his face was dirty, his hair was full of burdocks and dirt. Even his clothes were old and ragged.

"Where are your parents?" Roman asked.

"I don't have. Let me go! "The boy continued to thrash.

"You must have parents! If you didn't have parents you would not be alive." Roman said, although he seemed to have no one because of the boy's rags. "There's no way a kid could survive alone."

"I have no parents and it's not your fucking problem let me or go or..." The boy threatened.

Roman narrowed his eyes. "Or what…"

The boy buried his teeth in Roman's arm and ran. And Roman didn't know why, but he ran after the boy. It was not difficult to reach him, he caught him again and despite the grip the child continued to thrash.

"Listen, I'm not going to hurt you." Roman took him by the shoulders and spoke with authority. "In fact I'm going to cook that hen, so if you want you can stay for lunch."

The boy's stomach growled, it was obvious that he was hungry. The boy looked at Roman carefully and nodded. Roman let him go.

"How old are you, boy?" Roman was curious about this boy who swore he had no parents.

"Eight". The boy said.

"And what's your name?" Roman continued to question the child.

"My name is J-" The boy's blue eyes studied the man in front of him. Usually, he did not trust adults, but there was something about this one that made him trust. "My name is... is... Dean... that's my name... Dean."

"Okay, Dean. Let's go to my house. I'm going to cook that hen and then we'll look for your family." Roman said quieter.

"I told you I have no family." Dean grunted but followed Roman.

"You couldn't have survived by yourself." Roman said sideways watching at the kid to be sure that he was following him. "But I'm not going to pressure you."

They both entered Roman's house.

* * *

 **Okay, this is my new rolleigns. If you are curious about where this is going and want another episode, leave me a fav, follow and a review. Thanks for reading and as always I apologize for my grammar. You know that I can't write in English for shit, but I like to write so I appreciate your understanding, lol. Love you guys!**


	2. Demon King

"What's happening?!" Stephanie screamed angrily.

James Ellsworth, one of Stephanie's servants was talking but he was voiceless. Stephanie rolled her eyes, recited a few words in a strange language and snapped her fingers.

"Prince Seth left me voiceless." The servant complained.

"Because I can't stand your voice," Seth said, entering the hall. "All you do is spread gossip and talk crap."

"Until now the most powerful thing you can do is to silence James." Stephanie pursed her lips. "You spend all day in the library reading the spell books and you can't make any progress. It seems the oracle was wrong when he said that there was a huge power in you."

Stephanie walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Seth walked beside his mother.

"I'm going to the village. I'm the Queen, I have obligations to fulfill."

"At night?" Seth inquired.

"Yes, at night!" Stephanie said annoyed.

"Can I go with you?" Seth asked.

"No. I know that you see me as a tyrant, but it's the only way to make you develop your power. You want to leave? Break the barrier I put around the castle. The day you do, I'll know that you're finally taking it seriously your powers!" Stephanie scolded her son as if he were a small child. "It's not even a powerful barrier, it's a disappointment that you still can't dispel it."

The Queen left the palace. James laughed mockingly, this servant was very cheeky and mostly annoying. Seth looked at him intently, the prince's eyes glowing more than usual.

"Look up, look down, you'll be a lizard til dawn." Seth clapped his hands.

James's clothes were scattered on the floor, and a small lizard ran in the middle of them.

"You don't look very different." Seth went to his room.

"My hair changed the day of Mickie's death, sadness darkened the blonde side of my hair." Seth looked at himself in the mirror, his hair has now only one color. "Mom could save her with her magic power and she didn't, I will never forgive her. If I had developed my skills, I could have saved Mickie, but I didn't want mom to train me and I still don't want to. And as a result I am only able to cast simple spells by reciting stupid phrases."

Seth opened a chest he had hidden under his bed and looked at several drawings. All of them from Roman, the boy who saved his life in the river seven years ago.

"But Roman was just a peasant with no magic power, and he saved my life." Seth smiled. "Perhaps a noble heart can be more powerful than any spell. Roman is a good man, I wonder if he will still be in the forest. I should go and look for him. But the spell mom placed around the castle keeps me from going out. At this point I will never be able to break the barrier and I will die here locked up."

Seth looked at one of the drawings with love. "I'm going to practice even more. I must break that barrier if I want to see you again. After Mickie you're the only good person I've ever met, all these years the only thing that keeps me going is the thought of us together again and the memory of that day when you saved my life. I think I've idealized you a lot, Roman. How can I love a memory so much?"

 **...**

The queen was in her carriage. Next to her was the powerful sorcerer known as the Undertaker.

"Seth's power is supposed to help me dominate the whole world." Stephanie complained.

"You are powerful but to achieve your goal you need the power that boy has inside himself." Taker said with certainty.

"Sometimes I doubt Seth has any power, he's just able to do stupid spells. Anyways, there's a moon eclipse tonight, we should try to cast the spell again. Maybe this time our powers will be enough," Stephanie insisted.

"I only try this because you insist but beforehand I know that without your son's powers we will not get anything." Taker indicated.

"I have spent my whole life dreaming of the day when I would be the most powerful in this world. I even did what the oracle told me: to have a son to expand my power. I dedicated myself to raising Seth to make him the powerful force he was meant to be-"

"And then steal his powers as you stole the beauty and youth of Princess Rebecca." Taker scoffed. "That boy is lucky to not have developed his full potential, he doesn't know that he is simply a vessel of the power that you want to obtain and that you cannot create by yourself. Seth is not a son, he is a resource, the bearer of power that you will one day claim, turning him into ashes when you steal it from the body of its bearer."

"I have the right to it. I have spent eighteen years of my life raising and trying to teach magic to that boy. I've been alone in that process and it has been useless, Seth is a mediocre sorcerer. It's time to think of myself, Seth may never be what I expected and I'm bored to be alone." The queen sighed.

"Are you going to get another lover or a husband?" The Undertaker suggested.

"I don't want another lover, when I get bored of them, they end up dead." Stephanie looked at her scepter. "If I only find a man worthy of me, I would make him my husband."

"You have been wooed by Kings and Sovereigns and you have rejected every one of them. I honestly don't know what you are looking for." Taker pursed his lips.

"I do know what I'm looking for. I want a real man, not those stupid people who just want the power and glory that my name will grant to them. I want a young, handsome and brave man who doesn't covet my power or my wealth," Stephanie said.

"You're the most perverse creature and you want a good man..." Taker almost sneered.

"I want all that because it's what I deserve. But I have not found it yet." Stephanie complained.

"You have not found him, because that man doesn't exist, Steph." Taker was watching the road. "Every man in this world is ambitious and selfish, but good luck."

Stephanie smirked. "You're wrong, I know that man must exist somewhere... I can almost hear his name."

 **…**

"Roman!"

Dean shouted non-stop. "You're a bully. I took a bath yesterday, in the river."

"Well, seems like you took a bath in a pool of dirty water because you stink." After a long battle in which Dean kicked and pushed Roman, the farmer finally put him in a small tub with soapy water.

After bathing him, Roman shared his dinner with the boy. "You should stay here with me. I don't know how you survive alone in the middle of the forest."

"I'm not staying with you. You are an adult and adults are evil. All that kindness of yours doesn't fool me!" Dean was aloof even though he kept returning to Roman's old hut.

Roman was startled by the boy's words. "What did the adults do to you to say such a thing?"

"It's not your problem!" Dean finished eating and immediately left the cabin.

"Dean, don't go, don't be stubborn." Roman insisted.

"I don't believe you're worried about me!" The boy ran away once more.

And that had been his routine for three days. Dean was returning to the hut when he smelled the food Roman cooked, he even accepted clothes that the farmer had fixed for him, but he never stayed.

The night wind blew out the lamps that Roman had lit. There was something strange about this night, the farmer looked up at the sky and a cluster of clouds were moving in a whirlpool at the east of the farm. Several thunders and lightning were heard and a fierce rain began to fall. It was a bad omen, something very bad was going to happen.

Roman decided to go in search of Dean. The kid was not going to survive alone in the midst of that storm. The farmer walked around his farm calling the boy. The rain almost didn't let him see anything around him. A big thunder rumbled in the sky and the night lit up as if it were daylight. Roman shuddered, and it was then that he saw the boy lying in the middle of the grass trembling with cold.

"Dean come with me!" Roman held out his hand.

"I don't want to!" Dean slapped his hand.

Another thunder rumbled in the sky and lightning struck a nearby tree. The old trunk broke and fell over Dean, Roman barely had time to push the kid and use his body as a shield.

"Roman!" The boy cried out to see what the farmer had done for him.

Roman's arm was bleeding. "Are you hurt, Dean?"

Dean looked at the farmer intensely, his big blue eyes no longer reflecting fear or mistrust.

"I'm fine, you saved my life." The kid admitted.

"Let's go home, Dean." Roman asked once more.

Dean nodded.

 **…**

The heavy rain showered the whole kingdom except where Stephanie and Taker were. A huge halo of green light enveloped them. They were both trying to open a portal.

"The kingdom of darkness will come to this part of the world and the mankind will succumb to my powers!" Stephanie shouted.

The portal opened weakly. Their efforts were not enough.

"We need more power!" Taker shouted.

"Focus! Let's do it!" She insisted.

And for the first time, the portal opened a little more. They could even hear the screams of all sorts of creatures who wanted to pass through the little halo of light. The portal was still small yet not as much as in previous attempts.

"It's still very small," Taker insisted. "Nothing important can pass through that little portal."

And at that moment Taker released Stephanie's hands causing the portal to close.

"But what are you doing?" Stephanie screamed angrily. It had taken them a lot of effort to reach this point.

Taker looked behind Stephanie, and for the first time, the Queen saw fear in the eyes of the powerful sorcerer. She turned around and that's when she saw him. Several lightning bolts illuminated the night and a dense mist surrounded them, and in the middle was he, a figure they had never seen before. He had the body of a man but with black and red spots that painted his skin. His face showed the fangs of a beast and his hair were black and red dreadlocks.

"He's a demon, but I've never seen anything like that." Taker could not explain what this creature was.

The demon's voice rumbled in the middle of the night. "Balor"

The demon moved one of his hands and the Queen's scepter flew through the air. The creature laughed terrifyingly. A new lightning was heard and moments later it had disappeared.

"What was that?" Stephanie said as she picked up her scepter.

"I've heard of this and I thought they were legends, that no mortal being was able to become into a... demon Balor," Taker said worriedly. "That demon is one of the most powerful creatures, can only be created from a mortal, one who could not rest in peace, one who claims revenge."

"If it's a demon we can control it." The Queen didn't want to show fear.

"This is not any demon. This is a Demon King. It's not something we can create or control... or fight, and apparently it's not on our side." Taker frowned.

"But if he's so powerful why didn't he attack us?" Stephanie didn't understand.

"A demon of this kind is not created in just two days. It takes a long time for a mortal soul to become something like that. And this demon is still perfecting his powers. We must open that portal before that creature completes its transformation or he will finish us off," Taker warned.

"We must get Seth to develop his powers, but he's just a useless kid. I don't know what to do!" Steph said in frustration.

"Well, we must find a way or we'll be lost," Taker said.

 **…**

The storm had stopped and Roman and Dean were inside the old hut. The farmer had been fast enough to dodge the tree. The blood was just a scrape. Dean was dry, clean and warm.

"Tomorrow we will go to the village because I must try to sell what little I have harvested." Roman said to the boy. They were both lying on some carpets and several blankets on the floor. "We will leave at dawn. The town is quite far."

"That old donkey you have will die before we get to the village. It cannot carry the both of us." Dean pursed his lips.

Roman smiled. The boy didn't refuse, nor did he say that he would flee, rather he accepted that they would go together.

"That old donkey will carry the harvest. You and I will walk to the village." Roman said, earning a look of pure indignation from the boy.

"Will we walk to the village? What are your friends going to tell you when they know you make a little kid like me walk so much?" Then Dean realized it. "Actually... what are they're going to say when they see you with me?"

"They're not going to say anything because I don't have friends in the village, everyone thinks I'm a..." Roman stopped, not going to say that in front of a little kid. "It doesn't matter, I just want to sell the crop. Besides, I need money to buy clothes for you, I've been dressing you in my clothes and you're dragging them because they´re so big, you look like a scarecrow."

"I still look better than you." Dean stuck out his tongue at Roman.

"You're right about that. I have noticed that you don't look like a peasant or a beggar." Roman studied the child's appearance.

"But with those rags you put on me, I do look like a homeless." Dean complained.

Roman rolled his eyes and smiled, in spite of the snarky replies, Roman liked Dean very much.

"Stop complaining, it's my clothes or walking around naked like a wild animal." Roman smiled. "Now you are going to tell me how it is that you have no family."

Dean took in his hands the blue stone that was tied around his neck and hidden in his clothes. The boy looked at Roman and for the first time since he had to flee, the boy trusted an adult. Roman was a good man.

"I grew up with other children that had no parents in the orphanage that is two towns after this farm. The owner of the orphanage and her husband treated us as slaves, one day I heard them talk about this stone, it was a the only thing my parents had left me. They had it hidden in their office. Obviously I asked for it and they refused to give it to me, so I took it."

"That stone you carry is something valuable and you stole it?"

"It's valuable, but I didn't steal it because it's mine. They wanted me to give them back the stone and I never told them where I had hidden it, so to scare me they beat me up. Those bastards almost killed me and then they locked me in the basement with no food. There, something very weird happened."

Roman listened to the story. This was so sad and unfair, that a little kid like this had to suffer this much.

"While I was faint, I felt that someone was taking care of me and a sweet voice told me that _he_ was going to protect me, and when I woke up my wounds were healed. Then I heard some screams, there were the voices of the owners of the orphanage. Soon after the man opened the door and he saw like he was afraid of me. Then he shouted at me that I had invoked that demon. That same night they threw me out of the orphanage."

"You're just a kid. How could they?" Roman was indignant. "But... How did you survive outside the orphanage?"

"I wandered around the town stealing food and sleeping in the street, all the adults I met tried to steal my stone, that's when I knew it was valuable, and many wanted to hurt me."

Roman was frightened. "Dean... how did they want to hurt you?"

"Some people beat me, but it always happened the same: everyone claimed to see a demon. I started to have the reputation of being the son of a demon and that I brought bad luck, so no one hurt me anymore but they all throw me out as they thought I was bad luck. The first adult who has treated me as a person and who has not wanted to steal my stone, it's you."

"That's why you didn't want to be close to me. I understand your fears but when I bathed you I saw that stone and I honestly don't care about it. And as for treating you as a person, you are a person and you are not bad luck. Maybe you get into trouble because you don't know when to stay quiet and you are very reckless but that's nothing supernatural. Anyway you should not talk about these things, there are people who would not take it so well. And about the demon that everyone sees if he has protected you, he shouldn't be a demon, those people who wanted to hurt you are the real demons. Maybe what they saw was a reflection of their own souls, now you don't have to worry about anything anymore, now I'm going to protect you, okay."

"Promise you won't be like the other adults." Dean said seriously.

Roman was as serious as he could. "I promise, Dean. I'll be with you and I won't leave you for anything or anyone."

Dean smiled as Roman had not seen it before. "I won't be a burden. I can help you on the farm."

Roman nodded. "The only thing I want you to do for me is to behave. You run your mouth so much and you're so reckless and stubborn. You're going to get us in trouble if you keep being like this."

"Okay, I'll try not to be like this." Dean pouted.

Roman smiled knowingly that this was not true. But the charm of this child lay precisely in his personality.

 **…**

Stephanie returned to the castle, she was frustrated and enraged.

"This is all this stupid kid's fault. Seth and his inability to develop his powers will ruin my plans" She went up to her bedroom, and there was she, alone in that big luxurious room. "Seth hates the idea of another man in this castle, because he believes that that would be disrespectful for the memory of his beloved dead father. I'm going to kill two birds with the same stone. I won't be alone anymore, I will have a man to warm my bed and Seth's frustration maybe may make him develop his powers quickly. That way I can fulfill my goal. And if not at least I'll have a warm body here to take off my frustrations."

* * *

 **Thank you for your nice words and your support. I hope this story meets your expectations. You know if you want another episode leave me a review with your opinions on this chapter. As always I apologize for grammar. Have a nice day and remember that I love you guys!**


	3. The Evil Queen

"For this you made me bathe!" Dean groaned as they set up a small carpet where they would sell the crop.

"Dean, if people see us all dirty no one is going to buy anything."

"No matter how much you bathe, the dirt you carry on it's impossible to be taken away." A female voice was heard. "I don't know what you're doing here if you know that no one is going to buy your crop. I told everyone that you're just a fag who doesn't like women. And you know how people like to judge and condemn others."

"I like women, Nikki. I just don't like _you._ " Roman smirked. "And I'm not the only one that doesn't like you, that's why your sister is already married and is about to have a child and you're still here with nothing better to do than to spread rumors about me."

The woman looked at Roman with bitterness. Then, she noticed that there was a child next to him. She looked at the boy with disdain and pushed him. Dean looked at her angrily.

"Dad, why does that woman talk to you like that?" Dean grabbed Roman's leg.

Nikki was with her jaw on the floor. "You have a son?"

"You never told them about me?" Dean looked at Roman with genuine indignation.

"But you don't even look alike!" Nikki complained.

"I look like my mom!" Dean looked at Nikki with disdain.

"And where's your mom?" Nikki asked.

Roman didn't know what to say.

"She died a few years ago and she was a good woman not like others." Dean looked at Nikki with contempt. "Dad was not going to replace mom with some bi-"

At that moment Roman covered the boy's mouth. "Dean, enough!"

Some people had gathered around them and listened to the conversation. Some women looked at Nikki with disdain.

"Nikki you're always the same. You have been inventing rumors about Roman because he doesn't want you."

"And how he would want her if he was married." Another woman said.

"Wow! Roman is respectful, other men remarry within a few days of widowhood." Another woman said.

Nikki was red with embarrassment and walked away in the middle of the people criticizing her. Several more women approached and bought Roman's crop.

Dean smiled dimples in full display. This little boy was very clever. Roman smiled back at him. In a few minutes they had sold all their crop.

Roman was counting the money and writing in a notebook. Dean looked astonished.

"Can you read and write?"

"Despite being a poor peasant, my father knew how to read and before he died, he taught me. Do you want to learn, Dean?"

Dean smiled excitedly. "Yes!"

"You're my lucky charm. I've almost forgotten how spoiled you've been in these three days."

"That's not true," Dean pouted.

"Don't?" Roman smirked, "You didn't want to bathe. You called my harvest depressing and you complained all morning because we had to walk to this place."

"Everything I said is true." Dean defended himself.

"It doesn't matter. You know what does matter?" Roman smiled.

Dean looked at him puzzled.

"That you already know that you are not bad luck. Now we even have enough money to buy clothes for you."

Dean fist pumped. Roman couldn't help petting the boy's auburn hair. "But first let's have something to eat. I want us to leave this town before the harvest festivities begin."

 **...**

Seth was near the bridge that linked the castle with the road to the village. He tried with all his might to dispel the barrier, but no matter how hard he tried, he could only make a small hole that was probably the size of his hand.

"I don't know who I want to fool? I'm a mediocre sorcerer," Seth huffed. "But I can't give up now, I need to dispel the barrier or at least make a hole large enough to leave the castle."

"Focus Seth," The young man put his hands on the barrier, he could touch it.

"Dispel, just fade away, let me go on my way."

Nothing... the barrier barely moved. Seth grunted in frustration and at that moment he recalled a scene from his teenage years.

 _"I don't want to do magic. Everyone in the kingdom fears Mom for her magic powers." Seth was 15 years old and was practicing a simple spell. "Magic is a curse, Mom controls and destroys everything with her powers."_

 _"Magic is not bad Sethie." Mickie was helping Seth. "It's only bad is you use it for evil purposes. You are a good kid, you can use your power for help others and change things in this kingdom."_

 _"But being the son of whom I am and having power, all the people would fear me, though I wouldn't harm them." Seth said thoughtfully. "You think Roman would be afraid of me? He's just a peasant."_

 _Mickie smiled. "Is that what holds you back? That Roman would be afraid of you?"_

 _"Peasants are afraid of mom, I have seen the fear in their eyes the few times I have go outside with her. They see her as if she were the devil and I don't want Roman to see me like that." Seth said worried. "You can't convince a simple person that magic will not be used to hurt them."_

 _Mickie looked at him tenderly. "Sethie, you are very young and although since you met Roman in the river five years ago, you have not stopped thinking about him... Roman must now be 22, we don't know what he might be doing."_

 _"He said that I had saved his life too, you know with the three gold coins." Seth explained excitedly. "He said that I was an angel. I don't think he forgot about me. Something tells me that we will see each other again and I don't want him to be afraid of me."_

 _"Wow, you're looking forward to seeing that boy again." Mickie hugged Seth. "If it is your destiny to be together, he will love all of you, including your magic. So develop your power without fear. Love is a powerful motivation, let your love be the motivation you need to be different from your mother, even if you are as powerful as she is."_

Seth closed his eyes remembering the words of the woman who was like his mother.

 _The love I feel for him will give me the strength I need._

"Set me free, let me go, I need to see the one I love"

Seth opened his eyes and felt a huge flow of energy invading his body. It was something so powerful that the young prince felt overwhelmed. Seth looked as his hands, they shone. It was not the green light that usually accompanied his mother, the light emanating from his hands was light blue.

The barrier began to vibrate. Seth was frightened because the energy inside him was so powerful that he could not control it. He felt his hands burning. The barrier was waving like water in the sea.

"It hurts..." Seth felt agony. A huge light flashed across his body and he felt his strength leave him.

Stephanie was getting ready. She saw with joy as the youth and beauty that she robbed from Becky had done wonders for her. The queen looked just a little older than her son.

"I must go to the village for the stupid inauguration of the harvest festivities. Ugh, all those starving peasants get together to sell their trash." Stephanie admired her beauty in the mirror, "But tax money is always useful, and seeing the faces of pure terror when they see me is priceless."

The floor began to tremble, things fell off the shelves due to the quake. Stephanie felt the enormous power surrounding the castle, something never seen before. She looked out her window and saw the barrier fading.

"But what is this?" She said in horror.

The queen ran until she left the castle and she saw that the barrier had disappeared. When she reached the bridge, she saw her son collapsed on the floor.

"Seth!"

She looked around and surprisingly, she realized that the bridge was pure rubble, as well as the surroundings of that place.

"But what happened here?" She bent down to try to wake Seth. "Is it possible that Seth did this? But he has always been weak and the power I felt surrounding the castle was immeasurable."

Stephanie wasn't surprised that there was no one around, the servants were surely hidden, scared by such an event.

Seth started to react. Opening his eyes he saw his mother holding him.

"Seth, you finally did it! You're developing your power. Somewhat clumsy, but you're doing it." Stephanie said smiling.

Seth looked around and saw the devastation, he felt so sad. This was what he wanted to avoid. It was not to destroy what he wanted.

"There is no barrier, but you still can't leave the castle because there is no bridge either, you destroyed everything" Stephanie explained with a big smile. "I'll fix this mess tomorrow. Now I want you to rest. We'll start your training as soon as you feel healthy. I need you to develop your power as fast as possible."

Seth saw the joy of his mother as she watched the destruction around him and he felt disgust. He couldn't allow his mother to use him to cause further chaos and impose more terror.

"I don't want to leave anyway. I feel too weak." Seth was still dizzy.

However, maybe this wasn't so bad, while recovering his mother wouldn't bother him with the training, at least for a while.

Stephanie helped her son to his feet, then she took him to his bedroom. Seth saw her from his window. The bridge was shattered, but it was no impediment to a powerful sorceress like her. Stephanie went to the village as planned.

 **...**

"I know I look great!" Dean said looking at himself in a mirror. "These clothes are fabulous."

Roman smiled very endeared. The clothes he had bought were as simple as the ones any peasant's son would wear, but Dean was happy. Surely in the orphanage they were very poorly dressed.

"You should buy something for yourself." Dean giggled.

"I am only a peasant, I don't need new clothes." Roman smiled.

Dean took in his hands a very elegant suit, like those worn by the rich men of the village. "Put this on, please."

Roman had trouble saying no to Dean so even with the look of pure distrust the salesman, who obviously knew that a peasant could not buy that suit, he went to the dressing room with the clothes.

Minutes later he was ready. Both Dean and the salesman were surprised. Roman had nothing to envy the rich of the people.

"Roman!" Dean shouted. "You look, you look..."

"Like someone from royalty." The seller said.

Roman looked at them in surprise. That was impossible, he was just a simple peasant.

"Salesman!" A man shouted angrily.

The salesman seemed to have seen the demon. "Mr. Orton, what can I do for you?"

"I came for my clothes!" Randy said with smugness. "Don't look at me like that you fucker! Go to do your work or I will kill you!"

The salesman was about to obey but he noticed the kid approaching to Randy.

"Don't yell at him," Dean complained. "He's a person, you have no right to treat him like that."

"I am Randy Orton, the general of Queen Stephanie's troops. That comment could cost your life, little brat!"

Randy grabbed the boy by the hair and was going to slap him. In that moment, Roman grabbed Randy's arm and he has to let Dean go.

"Don't you dare to hit him!"

Roman pushed Randy down. The salesman was scared.

Randy smirked. He stood up and attacked Roman, slamming him against the racks. Roman reacted and smashed his fist into Randy's face.

The salesman wento outside the shop to ask for help and it was when he saw the caravan of the Queen. All the inhabitants were kneeling in front of her. The scared man knelt down.

"Where's Randy?!" Stephanie yelled.

And in that moment she saw how Randy fell at her feet, Roman had thrown him out of the shop.

Stephanie was angry, someone was humiliating nothing more or nothing less than the general of her so called powerful army and in front of the whole village.

Randy knelt in front of Stephanie. "Queen, I was stopping a thief who entered the shop of this merchant's and he attacked me from behind."

Randy looked at the merchant and he knew that he should follow his instructions or he was going to dead. Even if they were tyrants, they usually sought to justify their motives.

"Bring the thief immediately. Stealing and attacking the general of my powerful army is punished with death by hanging." Stephanie said angrily.

The soldiers took Roman by both arms and it was then that they presented him to the Queen.

Stephanie was surprised. Never in her life had she seen a man like that. He was handsome like no other, he was also strong and if he had fought with Randy he was brave too. He was as handsome as a prince.

"He is the thief who tried to rob the shop, your highness." Randy pointed at Roman.

"It'a a lie-"

Roman tried to speak but one of the soldiers hit him in the stomach.

"Shut up, you thief!"

However another voice was heard complaining.

"That's a lie!" Dean shouted. "He was just buying clothes for me. The salesman saw everything, he knows the truth."

Randy looked at the boy with malice. "And the salesman shall speak the truth."

"Soldiers, take the thief to the regiment, as well as the salesmant." The queen demanded. "Randy, you go too."

"As you wish."

Roman knew he would be executed, there was no justice when it came to the Queen and her allies. The peasant looked at Dean and silently told him to leave. He almost begged him to save his own life.

"Let him go!" Dean embraced the leg of one of the soldiers.

"And who are you?" The queen asked the boy.

Roman shook his head begging Dean not to talk any more and just go back to the old farm.

"He's my father and he did nothing wrong. General Orton is lying!" Dean threw himself at the Queen's feet. "My mother died and my father is the only one I have, please, please forgive him, your Highness!"

"So you don't have Mom." Stephanie smirked.

It was then that Dean looked into her eyes and what he felt when he saw her, did not like him. She was evil and the boy knew well that their lives were going to change from that moment on.

"Soldier, take this child to the regiment." Stephanie smiled.

Roman closed his eyes in despair. Dean just had to give it up, take the donkey, and go back to the old hut, he even had the money. Now the soldiers also took him to the regiment where Roman was sure, they would both be killed.

 **...**

When arriving at the regiment, Roman was thrown to the floor. He was chained. Dean walked close to him.

"You should just go, you should go back to the cabin." Roman said into the boy's ear.

"This is all my fault. Everyone was right, I'm bad luck." Dean murmured back.

"You're not bad luck, you just like to run your mouth and you don't like injustice. I swore I'd protect you and now we'll both die," Roman said with sadness. "I'm so sorry, Dean".

"You and I are not going to give up, okay?" Dean said softly. "I don't know how but we're going to get out of this mess together."

Stephanie approached the salesman. They all turned their attention to the queen. She touched him with her scepter and a green light illuminated the man's body for a moment. The Queen recited words in that strange language.

"Now you will tell me the whole truth." She smirked. "Is this man a thief?"

The salesman shook his head. "He is a peasant who came to sell his crop, he was buying clothes for his son. The boy was upset because General Orton treated me with despotism and General Orton tried to hit the boy. His father intervened and the fight started."

"That's a lie!" Randy screamed.

"I made a spell for him to tell me the truth, Randal," Stephanie said angry.

Stephanie approached Randy who panicked. She put the scepter on Randy's head and did the same spell.

"Is the salesman lying, Randal?" Stephanie smirked.

"He said the truth." Randy admitted.

Then, the Queen approached Dean. "So you're his son, uh? You don't look alike."

Then she pointed her scepter at Dean's head and did the same spell.

"Now you will tell me the truth of everything I ask you, little one." Her smile was sick.

Roman looked at Dean in despair. Although Roman might have been freed from the gallows by the confession of the salesman. He and Dean had lied to the Queen and that was also a crime. In addition, they would know Dean didn't have parents, and they would send him back to an orphanage or sell him as a servant.

But nor Dean neither Roman knew the real danger about the kid saying the truth to Stephanie.

"What's your name, boy?" The Queen asked.

Dean's eyes were wide and he looked at Roman nervously.

* * *

 **Stephanie finally met Roman and she seems to be very interested in him and she casted a spell on Dean so he has to say the truth. What will happen?... and poor Sethie is finally developing his powers but that is no good for him. As always if you want another chapter leave me a comment about this one.**

 **Thank you for your support. I am very excited about this story.** **I love you guys!**


	4. Ripped Hearts

At that moment the Undertaker arrived, if any other person was feared in that kingdom, that was him. Everyone knew he was a very powerful sorcerer. But unlike Stephanie, his behavior and intentions were rather ambiguous.

"I heard the rumors in the public square." Taker smirked. "So to start the harvest festivities you're going to hang a thief."

"He's not a thief!" Dean said angrily. "The Queen already knows he's innocent."

"What I don't know is... who is he?" Stephanie approached Roman. "Your little kid is very talkative."

"My name is Roman. We live in the forest, we are simple people accustomed to say what we think and fight for what we love." Roman said justifying Dean's behavior.

"And you must love your son very much if you challenged General Orton. That was suicidal." Stephanie stared at each part of the man in front of her.

Taker scoffed. "That's common, Steph. Parents usually worship their children and are able to give their lives for them."

"Very funny..." The Queen understood the irony in Taker's words.

Then she turned her attention to Dean. "What is your name, boy?"

The blue-eyed boy thought he had escaped interrogation, but apparently he hadn't. He braced himself and decided to speak.

"Dean, my name is Dean."

The boy was astonished, the Queen was sure that her spell worked but Dean saw that apparently, he was immune to Stephanie's magic. He wasn't going to let the Queen know that.

"Is it true that your father is a peasant?" The queen continued to question the kid. "He's just so beautiful that he doesn't look like one."

"It is true. My father and I live in the forest, we have a small and very poor farm". Dean lied to Roman's astonishment.

"You don't look like your father at all." The queen said with disdain.

"Mom had white skin and blue eyes." Dean murmured. "She fell in love with Dad even though he was very poor."

Stephanie turned her gaze to Roman. "And I can't blame her. It's amazing how among those filthy peasants, someone as beautiful as you may have been hiding."

Now Roman was stunned. Dean was scared, this woman liked Roman, the most powerful and evil woman on the planet liked the only good and honest adult he had ever met.

"Brave, beautiful and strong. You see Taker, I told you I would find the man I was looking for." Stephanie said very confident.

"This man doesn't seem interested in having been found by you." Taker looked closely at Roman. "Boy, do you know how fortunate you are? The Queen has set eyes on you. You will go from starving peasant to member of the nobility."

"What?" Everyone present said at the same time.

Roman shook his head. "I am only a peasant with no education or manners. I am sure that the Queen has many suitors, I am not the one for her."

"No one in their right mind would waste such an opportunity." Taker narrowed his eyes. "I don't think you're so selfless, all men are ambitious."

Taker grabbed Roman from the neck and lifted him, the sorcerer's eyes gleaming in the same bright green shade as Stephanie's scepter. Roman's eyes were glowing with the same greenness and the peasant looked like a zombie. Dean was very frightened, just like everyone present.

"Do you not really desire the riches and power that come with the queen's interest in you?" Taker looked at Roman as possessing his soul.

"All I want is to go back to my old hut with Dean and live in peace. I don't want any of that you say." Roman spoke automatically.

Taker let go of the peasant and Roman collapsed on the floor coughing non-stop. Dean ran to him.

"You see, Taker. He is the first one who doesn't want glory or power. He will be my husband." Stephanie said to the astonishment of everyone present.

"But just as he doesn't want glory or power, he doesn't want to be your husband, either." The salesman, who was still under the spell of truth, said what he obviously thought.

The Queen approached him, placed the scepter on his head and recited words in a strange language. Shortly after, the salesman was nothing more than a little white mouse.

"Does anyone else have any comments on what you've seen here?" Stephanie asked.

Randy and the three soldiers who had taken Roman to the regiment were silent. Like Dean and Roman they had never seen anything like this.

"But that man is right, the peasant doesn't want to be your husband." Taker nodded. "Besides, he has a little kid. What will you do with him?"

Dean hugged Roman and for the first time the peasant saw fear in the boy's blue eyes.

"If you hurt Dean, you must end my life too." Roman was still with the remains of Taker's spell on him and was obviously being serious.

"It won't be necessary. I'm not as evil as everyone believes. I won't touch one single hair of your little son. Actually, I will allow you to stay together." Stephanie smirked. "Randy, you and the soldiers get out of here. At the first rumor that I hear, I'll know it had to come out of your mouths and I'll turn you all into tadpoles."

The soldiers and Randy fled in terror, none of them wanted to end up as the merchant.

"Roman, don't you really want to be the husband of the most powerful person in this world?" She pushed Dean away from the farmer and crouched to keep up with Roman who was still on the ground. "You will have everything that your heart always wanted."

She put one of her hands on Roman's chest. The peasant was still under the influence of whatever Undertaker had done to him, and his eyes were still greenish and he said what he was really feeling.

"My heart just wants to be away from you, all this power is scary. Please let me go, I-"

And Roman couldn't speak anymore. Dean cried so terrified and tried to approach Roman but Taker grabbed him by the hair.

The Queen had her hand inside the peasant's chest. A green glow lit up both of them and Roman's mouth was open as if trying to scream but no sound came from his lips. Shortly afterwards the Queen had Roman's heart in her hands, amid the crying and shouting of the kid.

"You killed him!" Dean was screaming desperately.

The wound on Roman's chest began to close. The Queen looked at the heart in her hands. A light-blue light covered him.

"It's beautiful, I've never seen anything like this. This simple peasant has the most beautiful heart my eyes have ever seen." Stephanie said in surprise.

Taker was stunned. "I thought something like this didn't exist, but you found it."

"Roman, my love, I am the owner of your heart now." Stephanie stroked the peasant's hair. "If I want it, I will turn your beautiful heart into dust and you will die. As long as I have your heart you will remain alive and do my will."

Taker let go of Dean who, in tears, ran to Roman and checked his chest. There was no scar, no sign of any wound.

"You won't say a word of what happened here, you will obey my orders. No matter how much you wish to be free, without your heart you have no will of your own, you are mine." Stephanie smiled, looking intently at Roman's heart in her hands. "Your heart is as beautiful as the rest of you. It's definitely the most beautiful thing I've ever had."

Stephanie placed Roman's heart in a small golden chest and called James, the most faithful servant she had.

"James, take this to my bedroom." She indicated and James left immediately.

"When will be the wedding?" Taker asked when they were alone again.

"One month." Stephanie said. "Remember that we have _that other issue_ to attend to, and I must also find a teacher to instruct Roman in how to behave, how to properly eat, you know, the manners he needs to learn to be a good husband. Because he already has everything else he needs to be an amazing husband."

"I imagine you're having a great celebration." Taker smirked.

"Of course, the wedding will be beautiful." Stephanie laughed. "I must also invite kings from other kingdoms, one month is enough time for everything to go well."

"And what will you do with the peasant, til the day of the wedding?" Taker was curious.

"No one will see the groom until the wedding day. It will be a big surprise." Stephanie said. "He will live in the castle, I will assign a room in one of the towers for him and the boy. When we get married, he will move with me to my room. Until then he will surely become more docile and we will enjoy our wedding night. His body has to get used to living with no heart and he won't be very useful in bed til that happens."

"That poor kid may be traumatized by what he saw." Taker pointed to Dean.

"Everything has a solution." Stephanie put her scepter on the boy's head, a green light enveloped him. She said a few words and then looked at Dean carefully.

"Forget everything you saw. Your memories end moments before the incident in the clothing store and they start again, with the news of your father's wedding with me." She said and removed the scepter from the child's head.

And like the previous time, the spell didn't have effect. But Dean pretended it has, to keep the Queen from suspecting. The boy blinked a couple of times and didn't move. Taker was removing the chains from Roman's body.

When the older man was free, he stood on his feet, Dean walked toward him. "Dad, what did happen?"

And hearing Dean call him dad, Roman knew that the spell had not worked again. Roman sighed, he had no will of his own now, he could do no more than obey Stephanie.

"Your father and I are getting married in a month, Dean." Stephanie said taking her fiancé's hand.

"That's right, Dean. I'm going to marry the Queen and we're going to live in the castle. We don't have to go back to the farm." Roman said without the slightest emotion.

Dean felt so sad. Roman had said he wanted to return to the farm before the harvest festivities began. If he had not opened his mouth, they would be back at the farm now, Roman would still have his heart and he would not have to marry that evil woman.

 _This is all my fault. But I will find a way to give you back your heart, Roman, and we will get away from here, where the wickedness of this woman cannot reach us._

"Okay, Dad." Dean feigned obedience. "Then, will you be my new mom?"

"Of course not!" She said. "I am the Queen and you will address me with respect. I am not your mother, you will not be a prince, in fact there is already one in my castle, I have a son. You simply will not be poor anymore."

"All right, your highness." Dean bowed.

"Your Highness, I feel very weak." Roman pointed out. "My chest hurts."

"You can call me by my name, Roman. You will be the king very soon, but only by name. Your most important function, you will carry it far from the throne." She said taking Roman's face in her hands and kissing the man's lips. "I will give you new clothes worthy of your beauty, also for your little son. Taker, you can take care of that while I inaugurate the harvest festivities, after that I will take Roman to the castle."

 **...**

Seth was taking a nap. But he felt a huge pain in his chest and woke up.

"What's wrong?" The prince sat on his bed.

Seth felt so uneasy. He looked up at the sky, it was getting dark. Surely the harvest festivities had already begun. His mom would soon be back.

"This training is like a sword hanging over my head. I don't want to be powerful and destructive."

 _You can use your magic for something good, to change things in the kingdom._ Mickie had told him.

"As if I will be the King someday... Mom looks more like my sister. I don't think I'll ever inherit the throne. I'm not going to change anything." Seth grunted in frustration. "At least I dispelled the barrier, I'll try to go to the forest tomorrow. I have to find Roman. I'm sure that when he remembers me, he'll feel this connection we both have and he'll feel the same way I've felt for years. Then, we can escape together to a place where I don't have to use my powers, where I'll be just a peasant like him."

Seth sighed, that idea was more appealing than being a prisoner in this castle.

"Roman is the only honest man I've ever met, all the people I have met are selfish and ambitious. They would sell their dignity for money or power. But even though I could only see him for a moment, I could feel the goodness of his heart. Can't wait to see him again."

Someone was knocking at his door. "Prince, the Queen wants you to dress for a special occasion."

Seth rolled his eyes. It was no use hiding, so he decided to obey and dressed to witness the new occurrence of his mother.

Seth went down to the main hall. There was the Undertaker and whenever he was present it was a bad omen.

"I'm glad to see you too, Seth." Taker said noticing Seth's discomfort.

"I don't know what my mother might want, but it should not be any good." Seth bowed to the sorcerer.

"Finding love should be a good thing." Taker smiled at the look of Seth's genuine uneasiness.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your mother found a man to make him your future father." Taker smirked. "It's good if you know it so you don't make a scene when you see him. But taking into account where she found him, I think your tantrum will be inevitable."

Seth thought he was imagining everything. "But she didn't talk about any suitor. Besides what you mean by _where she found him_."

"Your future father is a peasant, without the slightest manners and you will notice it as soon as you see him. But he's a very handsome man." Taker chuckled. "And it seems that being handsome was his lucky charm to get out of poverty."

"So he's a gold digger." Seth rolled his eyes. "Making her husband someone like that is ridiculous. I don't believe you."

"When you see how attractive he is, you will see that I am not inventing anything." Taker said confidently. "I don't know if she will succeed in turning that peasant into a gentleman but at least on the wedding day he's going to look good. I must admit that he has the bearing of a prince. Anyway, you know, once a peasant, always a peasant."

Seth hated the guy without even knowing him. "There is no one in this kingdom who wouldn't sell themselves to my mother to have some of her wealth and power. Everyone has their hearts corrupted by ambition."

 _Roman is the only one different, so I must go for him. Now more than ever I want to escape from this place._

"That's right, Seth. However, this man's heart is very different."

And before Seth could ask what he meant, the servants announced the arrival of the queen.

Stephanie was very beautiful and smiling. The servants were all in the room to receive the announcement.

"Seth, you look like Taker opened his big mouth and told you everything." Stephanie smirked. "Which is good because that way I avoid having to give unnecessary explanations".

Then she saw at her servants. "In thirty days I will marry. I don't want anyone to make any comments, if I see someone murmuring about this, you will end up becoming some kind of insect."

The servants looked at her in terror.

"As my future husband, I expect you to treat him with respect and obedience, and you must help him in whatever he needs."

"As you wish Queen Stephanie." The servants answered.

At that moment Roman entered the room followed by Dean.

"His name is Roman." Stephanie smiled with excitement at the beauty of her future husband.

Roman was dressed like a prince and no one would doubt that he must be part of some royal family.

In the moment Seth put his eyes on his mother's fiancé, he recognized him. Seth felt he was dying, that was Roman... _his_ Roman. The young peasant who saved his life eight years ago. This was the man he idealized to the point of almost living just waiting for the day of their reunion. The one Seth felt has a good, honest heart. The man he thought was different from the others.

 _But apparently he wasn't._

This was the peasant Taker said he had sold himself to his mother to have riches and power. His Roman, the man he waited for so many years, was just an ambitious guy like everyone else. Seth looked at the future husband of his mother with the expression of the purest agony he had ever had. Probably not even the day of Mickie's death he felt such pain. It was as if someone was ripping his heart into shreds.

Roman was as handsome as one of the heroes of the books Seth always read and he could not believe that such beauty hid pure ambition.

"Roman, this is Seth, my son. The prince of this Kingdom." Stephanie made the respective presentation.

"Nice to meet you," Roman stretched out his hand to the young man.

Seth could see that Roman had not recognized him. He was a child at the time and Roman never gave him a chance to tell him who he was. Maybe that was for the best, Seth didn't want Roman to know that he ever saved his life.

Roman eventually took back his hand to see that Seth never returned the greeting but rather looked at him with an expression of pure disappointment. Which was strange because Roman had never seen this young man.

The servants noticed the interaction but none dared to say anything.

"The conceited Prince." Stephanie said to her son. "You can keep your rudeness, that will not change the fact that Roman will be my future husband and your future father."

Seth couldn't help it. Several tears rolled down his cheeks. "Never! He can be your new lover. The man you bought with your money and your power, but he will never be anything to me!"

That said the prince pushed Roman and ran back to his bedroom.

"Go back to your rooms. I don't want a word about what happened tonight." Stephanie shouted at her servants.

They left the room.

"I don't know what other reaction you expected from that boy." Taker scoffed. "He's always worshipped his father's memory and you just threw a new husband in front of him. Anyways, I'm leaving. I hope you find time for our businesses, now that you must plan a wedding and control the cocky prince."

"Our businesses are my priority, Taker."

The sorcerer left the castle and Stephanie looked at Roman intently. "Seth will have no choice but to accept you. Anyways, remember my love, that you now do my will, so I forbid you to say a word about what happened to your heart, let my son believe whatever he wants about you. I will take you and your son to the room you will share until the day of the wedding."

Stephanie thought that Dean didn't understand anything about the issue with Roman's heart because of the spell she casted on him. She didn't know Dean was immune to her powers.

 **...**

While in his room Seth cried disconsolately, as he ripped all his drawings, all the portraits he made of the young man who saved his life in the river eight years ago and who had idealized stupidly.

"All ripped, all my drawings as ripped as my heart tonight. Nothing matters to me, nothing matters to me anymore."

* * *

 **Many thanks for your support. As always, if you want another chapter leave a review with your opinions on this. I'm really enjoying writing this story, I think it's becoming one of my favorites to write** **so you will probably have quick updates, just keep supporting C:**

 **As always apologies for grammar and remember that I love you guys!**


	5. The truth untold

It was breakfast and everyone was gathered at the elegant and huge table. Roman was in awe, in his hut they didn't even have a table, Dean and he ate sitting on the floor. This was too much, he felt overwhelmed.

Seth avoided looking at Roman at all costs, so he kept his gaze fixed on his plate and an eternal gesture of annoyance plastered on his face. Stephanie was studying her son's behavior, for her all this was tantrums of a cocky brat.

"Seth, you always complained about how sad it was to have breakfast alone and now that we have more people in the castle you are angry." The Queen complained.

James, as Stephanie's personal servant was standing not far away, he giggled.

Seth narrowed his eyes and clapped. "Your laugh is a shame, be a frog and go away."

And before everyone's eyes, James turned into a frog that jumped out of the dining room. Roman and Dean looked at each other silently, and Stephanie rolled her eyes.

Everyone started to eat. Roman and Dean didn't have the slightest care. Stephanie looked at them in horror. Seth realized the agonized expression of his mother and although he didn't want to, he stared at Roman.

And for a moment Seth forgot his resentment, it was funny to see the peasant oblivious to rules of etiquette. Even an activity like eating was practiced and interpreted as a theatrical act by the inhabitants of the castle. Seeing Roman being genuine was refreshing. Seth always thought about how it would feel to do things naturally, without poses, without pressure. Be free and have a simple life.

 _And he dreamed all those fantasies with Roman at his side._

"By all gods!" Stephanie's voice made Roman and Dean stop eating.

"You two need to be educated as soon as possible." Stephanie took a napkin and reached out to wipe Roman's face. "Specially you Roman. Soon you will be my husband. It's incredible that someone as handsome as you behave this way."

And even if it was awful to admit, Seth felt a great bitterness watching his mother touching Roman. Eight years dreaming of their reunion, dreaming of the moment when Roman would give him his first kiss and it would be him who caressed his face and now he would have to see his mother do the things he so much dreamed. The prince lost his appetite.

"At least try to hide your contempt, Seth." Stephanie smirked. "Because this is what you will see daily and you will have to get used to it. I am young and beautiful and it's very selfish of you to want to see me alone forever."

"No mother, I didn't expect you to be alone forever," Seth said bitterly. "What I expected was that if you were to replace my father, at least you could have chosen a worthwhile man instead of buying a lover who is only with you for your money."

Roman didn't have his heart, but that didn't stop him from have feelings. It hurt to be despised and humiliated. The poverty of his hut was accompanied by freedom and was a thousand times better than being dressed as a prince and be no more than a prisoner.

"You're just a spoiled brat who wanted to see his mother alone and unhappy. We all have a right to love, Sethie." Stephanie seemed happy to upset her son.

"Of course everyone deserves love... but this guy doesn't love you. What good is it to be young and beautiful if you can't make someone to really love you!" It was the first time Seth had lost control this way. Disappointment and jealousy were driving him crazy. "Are you so worthless that you had to buy a lover?!"

Stephanie approached Seth and slapped him. "Don't talk to me like that again! You're just a spoiled brat, I should have punished you in your childhood."

"You ignored me so much that being punished would have been better, at least you would have had to approach me to do it." Seth responded by stroking his cheek. "I can't wait for you to fix the bridge. Since you bought this peasant to make him your lover, I think nothing more than being away from this place."

And then something very weird happened. The ground trembled slightly. Everyone, even Seth thought it was a small earthquake but Stephanie knew better. She could feel the power inside of her son, it was a huge amount of energy flowing through his body. Wrath and despair were doing wonders, Seth would soon develop his full potential and Stephanie would steal all that power to become the most powerful creature on the planet. She had an idea to speed up the process.

"If you despise Roman so much for not having manners, I have the perfect solution." Stephanie was going to exploit her son's anger. "Since I invested so much in making you the educated boy that you are, I want you to use all that you learned to educate my future husband."

Seth was horrified. But what he wanted most was to be away from the man who had broken his heart.

"Never!" The prince said angrily.

"Do you want me to fix the bridge you destroyed? Do you want to go to the town and be away from us? Do as I say." Stephanie said sternly. "Or keep being the spoiled brat you are and stay locked in here."

Roman dared to speak. "He doesn't want to-"

"Shut your mouth, Roman!" She scolded her future husband. "You're not here to give opinions so keep them for yourself. It's an order."

Roman wanted to say so many things but his body reacted against his mind and his desires, obeying Stephanie's orders to remain silent. Dean's heart broke as he saw the scene in front of his eyes. Roman didn't deserve to be treated like this by the evil Queen and the spoiled prince. Dean hated them both.

Seth glared at everyone. "Okay, I'll teach your lover how to behave, but I don't think an ambitious peasant will learn anything!"

Seth stood up ready to leave the table.

Dean, for his part, was sick of all this. "Why do you have to offend him? What did he do to you?"

"Dean, please." Roman put his hand on the boy's hair.

"It's not fair. Seth doesn't know you, he should not talk about you like that." Dean pouted. "You are a good man."

"You're just like your father, you're both here to satisfy your ambition of money and power. I don't care what any of you think of me!" That said Seth left the dining room.

"'He's a-" Dean wanted to keep complaining.

"Shut up, kid!" Stephanie scolded Dean once Seth was away from them. "Your son is too talkative, Roman. I wouldn't want to have to use my powers to make him behave."

At that moment Roman had no doubt that his and Dean's life were going to be a living hell, inside that castle. The impotence he felt was impossible to hide, but he couldn't say anything. Roman was under a powerful spell and had no will of his own. He felt that he was being suffocated and wondered how much longer he could bear this life.

Stephanie got to her feet. "Since everything was ruined, I'll go see Taker. I hope you control that little demon you have there, Roman or I'll have to do something drastic."

"If you hurt him you will not have me either." Roman warned. "You have my will but not my life. I may not be able to hurt you for the spell you put on me, but if you touch Dean I'll throw myself out of an abyss. You already ripped my heart off my body, if you hurt Dean you would be also ripping my soul and I would have no reason to keep bearing all this."

The queen smirked. "It's good to know that despite not having your heart there is still passion inside your body. I hope you save it for our wedding night. It's okay, I won't hurt your son but if he's still spoiled I'll take his voice off until he behaves."

That said, she lifted her scepter and pointed at Dean. "Forget everything you heard here."

This done, she left the dining room. Roman didn't have the slightest desire to eat just like Dean.

"The spell didn't work, did it?" Roman asked the boy.

"It never works," Dean said as he rose from his chair.

"Dean, you should have breakfast." Roman took the boy's arm gently.

"I don't think anyone here is hungry." Dean pouted.

"Even so you must eat, at least if you wish to give me some peace." Roman insisted.

Dean pouted even more, couldn't refuse this. Roman needed some peace of mind and he was not going to cause him any more stress. Dean sat down again and began to eat reluctantly. Roman smiled at him with sadness.

 **…**

"The amount of power inside of him is staggering. He's so frustrated that he can't control his emotions." Stephanie smiled satisfied.

"That boy adores the memory of his father, I almost understand him." Taker smirked.

Both were in a secret room inside the castle. There were all sorts of black magic books and strange artifacts, plus a shelf with glass containers, all containing hearts.

"And that will be the final part. I'm sure when I tell him the truth about his father, he won't stand it and will go mad with disappointment. Then we must be ready to control him and take possession of all that power." Stephanie was holding one of the containers.

"Are you going to tell him that the grave he has visited with devotion all his life... is empty?" Taker stared at the heart in Stephanie's hand. "That is very cruel, especially after inventing that his father was a brave man who died in a war defending this kingdom."

"His father was helpful, moreover he was so passionate and handsome, but he was a rat of the worst kind. I don't understand how Seth is a good boy." The heart in Stephanie's hand glowed with a beautiful bluish color. "That's why Seth's father was not good for anything other than sex, but Roman is different, he's so special and he's oblivious to it."

"He sure is. You can't stop looking at his heart, it's like it hypnotizes you." Taker admitted.

"Just look at it, you must admit Roman's heart is the most beautiful thing I've ever gotten. It is pure, totally pure, full of courage and passion. I never thought to find something like that and I'll definitely never let him go by my side, Roman will be mine forever. I will find a way to tame him without taking away the passion within his body. For now I'll let him get used to his life in captivity." Stephanie looked at Roman's heart as he saw a treasure. "I will find a way to bewitch his heart so that I'll be all that can be inside of it."

"I wish you luck, just as it is beautiful, his heart is pure and I don't think your magic can control it. You will have his will, but his heart will never be yours even if you have it in your hands." Taker smirked.

"When I get the power that Seth carries inside of him, not even the purity that protects this heart will be able to prevent me from finally possessing it. Then Roman will love me and I can finally get rid of his annoying son. While I have to put up with the boy. Roman would die for that child." Stephanie admitted annoyed.

 **...**

Roman was looking for Dean. Several servants told him that they saw him go near the lake in one of the gardens of the castle. The gardens were true works of art, beautiful and full of trees and flowers. However, all that beauty surrounded the evil of Stephanie.

Dean was sat on the floor and was apparently was talking to a small white mouse. Roman smiled sadly, surely Dean needed friends and locked in that castle his childhood wasn't going to be happy.

"Roman, if I tell you anything, will you believe me?" Dean looked at the peasant closely.

"Of course, Dean. I trust you. Remember we only have each other in this place."

"When Stephanie casted the spell on the salesman at the clothing store. You know when she transformed him into a mouse, I took him from that place and brought him to the castle. And I recently realized that I can talk to him." Dean said something nervous. "It doesn't happen with other animals, it's just him. Maybe because he's not really a mouse."

Roman bent over and looked at the little rodent. "Hello."

The mouse stood on its two hind legs and began to squeak, it was obvious that it was trying to say something.

"It seems that only you can understand him. What is he saying?" Roman asked Dean.

Dean smiled to see that Roman didn't doubt his word. "He says he will help us to find where your heart is. As he is a mouse, he can get into small places without being noticed. If we find your heart we could run away from here."

Roman smiled sadly. "Even if we find my heart, we don't know how to return it to my body. That kind of magic is something that maybe only Stephanie can do."

"Maybe," Dean insisted. "But if she doesn't have your heart, she wouldn't have your will. We can protect your heart until we find someone to help us." Dean insisted.

The mouse shrieked as if to say something important.

"The mouse says there are a powerful sorcerers on the swamp outside this town. Maybe somebody can help us." Dean was optimistic.

Roman was thoughtful. "We could find a sorcerer to help us and, in passing, return the salesman to his original form. We don't lose anything trying, anything is better than being here. Besides, I don't want you to grow up in this horrible place."

Seth was walking in the garden. He hated his life, his heart was broken and now he had to be close to Roman to teach him to be the perfect husband for his mother. Everything was so awful. It was then that he saw Roman and Dean playing with a mouse.

"You're a very special boy, Dean. It's no coincidence that I found you in the woods. You are immune to the power of the most powerful witch in this world. You are able to talk to the animals bewitched by her. And you have a strange guardian angel." Roman looked at the boy tenderly. "I'm going to protect you, I can't allow anything bad to happen to you. You are not an ordinary child and I know you are going to do great things in the future."

"I don't have just one guardian angel, now I have two." Dean smiled at Roman and even though it was not something the boy usually did, Dean walked over to Roman and hugged him tightly, Roman hugging him back. "Don't get used to this, big guy... it's just a moment of weakness."

"It's too late Dean, I already got used to it." Roman smiled and squeezed him tightly.

Seth saw the interaction between Roman and Dean and for a moment he reminded the teenager that saved his life. Maybe that boy was still inside Roman. Seth just wanted to get close to Roman and tell him the truth. Tell him that he was the child whose life he saved eight years ago. Tell him that he fell in love with him from that moment and that he waited with devotion for eight years. Sit next to him in the grass and laugh and then be held in his big arms.

But Seth also remembered why the peasant was in the castle, and that all those things he was imagining, Roman would be doing them with his mother too soon. Only imagining the day of the wedding made his heart agonize. Seth wouldn't resist knowing that his mother and Roman were going to live together, that it would be to her the one Roman would make love every night. It was too much torture.

"My mother humiliates you cruelly and you're still here. Definitely the pure-hearted teenager who saved me no longer exists, has been replaced by an ambitious adult, able to withstand the humiliations of my mother in order to have money and live in a castle. Do you love power so much? I can't believe this is really you. I must forget you and leave this place the very night of your wedding. I won't be here dying of pain to know that you are going to be with her. I'm not capable, especially because even though you broke my heart, I can't forget you. I still love you," Seth murmured to himself.

"It's the prince!" Dean said and Roman and he let go.

Seth tried to compose his expression and be as cold as he could. "I was looking for you. I have time now, we must practice your manners at a table. "

Roman nodded. "Dean, are you coming with me?"

"No, I'll play with my mouse." Dean shook his head.

Roman knew well that Dean and the mouse were going to find out information about his heart. He decided to leave the child be and walked beside Seth to another garden.

Upon arrival there was a small table prepared with all the utensils they needed to practice.

"You must take the chair for Mom, she will be your wife and it's a sign of kindness that you help her with her chair," Seth went straight to the point. "You hold the chair for her, then you take her hand and help her sit down. You must show affection, you can kiss her hand, bow and then you sit this way."

Roman nodded. He took the chair first and then walked over to Seth and took his hand. Seth blinked a couple of times totally amazed by the gesture.

"I can practice better if you help me. Take your mother's place, please." Roman asked kindly.

For Seth, Roman's words had another meaning. He definitely wanted to take his mother's place. Roman held his hand gently and Seth could feel the skin, tanned by the calluses of working on a farm and yet for him it was soft like silk. The prince's heart beat so fast. Roman put his other hand on Seth's waist to help him sit up, it was such a natural move, those big hands were made to hold his body like pieces of a puzzle fitting perfectly. Seth just wanted to throw himself into Roman's arms, bury his face in the other man's chest and confess the love he had kept in his heart for eight years.

They both looked into each other's eyes intensely and it was like the time had stopped.

It was then that Roman paid attention to the young prince. His big, shining chocolate eyes were beautifully framed by long eyelashes. His skin was as soft as the silk of the sheets on which he now slept. His features were perfect as carved by an artist, his lips were pouty and pink, like ripe peaches. Instinctively he tightened the grip on the boy's waist, even his body was perfect, firm, youthful. Seth was beautiful, everything about him was absolute perfection.

For a moment Roman imagined squeezing the boy's body against his and bringing their lips close. The soft breeze of the morning stirred the hair of both men and was like a beautiful fantasy. Roman blinked, then realized what he was doing. He was holding the son of his future wife inappropriately while his mind fantasized about all sorts of scenarios with him.

Roman gulped and led Seth to the chair, where he helped him sit down. The boy was a sea of nerves and only remained motionless in the chair, however none of them stopped looking at each other intensely. Roman still held the prince's hand, his mind was clouded and his body moved by itself, he bowed and without thinking he kissed the young man's hand as he had indicated.

Roman didn't have his heart but wherever it was, he knew it must be beating fast. Roman let the prince's hand go and Seth was too surprised to react. Roman sat in the chair in front of him.

"Did I do it right?" The peasant asked nervously.

"It was perfect," Seth admitted, and then realized what had just happened.

 _I almost threw myself into his arms. But he held me that way and kissed my hand and..._

Seth's mind was a sea of confusion and the boy tried to regain his poise. Roman's question said it all, it was just a rehearsal, whatever he felt, had only been felt by Seth. The prince returned to his cold attitude, couldn't show weakness to this man.

"Well, I see that your ambition will help you become someone who doesn't embarrass my mother and so you can maintain your status in this castle." Seth said with disdain.

Roman closed his eyes, he had definitely imagined everything. This boy was no more than a cocky prince who hated him for being below him. "You've been judging me from the first moment you saw me. Assuming that I am a despicable being who seeks money and comforts at the expense of your mother. You don't know me."

"I don't have to be a fortune teller to know how the people of your kind behave: ambitious, gold digger." Seth spat angrily.

"I can say the same thing too. I don't have to be a fortune teller to recognize a cocky boy who thinks he's better than others for being a part of royalty. Your mind is enclosed in a small square that doesn't let you see the reality around you." Roman replied angrily.

The tension between them could be cut with a knife.

"It doesn't matter what you do. It does not matter if you can learn the manners of a gentleman, you will never be one. You can never become a better person!" Seth didn't notice he was yelling.

"What do you mean someone better?" Roman complained. "I am just like any of you!"

"Of course you are not. Maybe you think that by wearing expensive clothes you can be one of us but it is not so. You are scum of the earth, dressed like a prince but unable to change his true nature!" Seth was so angry.

Roman stood up violently and for a moment Seth feared he would attack him. "How can anyone be silly enough to think himself better than other people, because his clothes are made of finer woolen thread than theirs. After all, those fine clothes were once worn by a sheep, and they never turned it into anything better than a sheep."

Seth's jaw was on the floor. "Did you just quote a passage from Utopia?"

Roman looked at Seth angrily. "Surprised that a peasant can read? My father knew how to read and he taught me by using that book. Yes, Prince Seth, we peasants are people and we can learn things, we have brains."

Seth stood up and smirked bitterly. "Well, if you think that's why you're like us, you're wrong. Having read that book is of no use to you, you are just a peasant who knows how to read."

Roman walked over to Seth and grabbed his arm violently. Their faces were very close, both could feel each other's breath and the moment was very tense.

"I think having read that book is of no use for _you_. Utopia describes a society where tolerance reigns and where the goodness of men is evident. You learned nothing about that book if you keep thinking about differences based on names and economic status."

Roman's eyes emanated so much passion that for a moment Seth felt himself lost in them, and he didn't know where he drew strength to resist the desire to kiss the other man's lips. Perhaps, he drew strength from the rage he felt against him.

"You are right, Utopia describes the goodness of men. But there is no goodness in someone who sold himself like a prostitute would!" Seth spat angrily. "Tell me I am wrong. C'mon! Prove that you're not marrying her for her status! Do you love her? Are you going to marry her for love? Why are you doing all this?"

Roman couldn't answer, Stephanie ordered him not to say what had happened to his heart and let Seth think whatever he wanted. And though Roman wanted to tell the truth, his body and his lips didn't react. Roman let go of Seth's. It was so awful that he couldn't answer the questions the young prince asked him.

Seth felt his heart break again, he wanted Roman so much to say something that would change his mind about him. But Roman's silence spoke volumes. It was horrible to accept, but Roman was no more than a gold digger.

"You see, you're just a prostitute that Mom bought to warm her bed. You're detestable!" Seth pushed Roman and left him standing in the garden without being able to speak the truth. Without being able to defend himself.

Both of them had been hurt that morning, neither of them knew that both were victims of the reality that surrounded them.

* * *

 **Thank you very much for your support. I apologize for the delay, I've been trying to solve some real-life problems and I'm still at it but I promise to update my rolleigns fanfics at least once a week. On thursday I will be releasing the next episode of The Hardest Part of Letting Go and on friday Nowhere Fast.**

 **This fandom is small and people are a bit shy but all of you are really adorable and you are very supportive, so I want to thank you because I've felt welcomed in this fandom. And this is my favorite story, so you know, give some me inspiration with reviews, fav and follows.**

 **I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	6. Caged Bird

**The next day...**

"Nothing?" Roman asked sitting next to Dean in the garden.

"Nope." Dean said petting the mouse. "Mustafa, said he could sneak into Stephanie's room, but she has a talking mirror and although Mustafa is now a mouse, it's difficult to search without being seen by the mirror. It will take a little more time."

Roman sighed, time was not something he had to spare. In a month he would be the husband of the evil queen.

"Hey, don't be discouraged." Dean said thoughtfully. "Mustafa will find your heart and I will go for it."

"I'll go, Dean. It's very risky." Roman shook his head.

"I am immune to her magic, I will." Dean insisted.

One of the maids cried out frightened, trying to hit a frog with a broom. The frog settled at Seth's feet, who was walking around.

Seth rolled his eyes and said something that Roman and Dean couldn't hear because of the distance they were, the prince clapped a couple of times and the frog became James, the meddling servant.

The maid covered her eyes and ran away when she saw the naked man. James covered his private parts and ran towards the Castle.

"Seth..." Dean murmured.

Roman looked at the prince with intensity and sighed. Since the incident the day before, Roman couldn't think of anything but him. Perhaps he had bewitched him.

"What about Seth?" Roman asked.

"He does the same magic as his mother." Dean said with interest.

"He seems to be powerful." Roman never took his gaze from the young prince.

"Exactly!" Dean chirped. "He could return Mustafa to his original form and return your heart to your body."

The mouse squeaked.

"What does he say?"

"He thinks the prince would never do it, that he is just like his mother."

"Mustafa is right. Seth would only accuse us with his mother." Roman looked at Seth with longing.

"It's so sad that the only person who could help us is just as evil as his mother." Dean sighed.

The mouse squeaked again. Dean cocked an eyebrow and shook his head. "You're crazy, Mustafa."

"Why do you say that to the mouse?" Roman was curious.

"Mustafa said that you look at Seth as if he were the possessor of your soul." Dean spoke as if the mouse had said the biggest nonsense in the world.

Seth started to walk towards them.

"I'm leaving with Mustafa to find out more information about your heart." Dean said standing up. "I can't stand Seth."

When Seth approached Roman, Dean was already far away.

"Your son doesn't even try to hide his contempt for me." Seth said dryly.

"Is it time for another lesson?" Roman ignored the prince's comment.

"Now I have time." He said looking at his hands.

"Speaking about contempt". Roman stood up. "I am so despicable that you avoid even looking at me."

It was then that the prince looked up.

Seth was wide eyed. He wished to have the power to stop loving this man, that's why he avoided looking at him. Just seeing his eyes, the prince felt lost and his body felt weak. He just wanted to tell him the truth of his heart and love him. But that would be stupid, Roman would only make fun of him.

What Seth didn't know was that Roman was in the same predicament. Since yesterday Seth was the only thought in his mind, he felt his hands burn from the desire to feel his body again and his lips burned in the desire to kiss his hand again. Although if Roman was honest, what he really wanted to kiss, were those pink and pouty lips.

"I have another table ready. Today I will teach you to eat properly." Seth hated how weak his voice sounded.

Roman nodded and followed the prince to a lake that was quite far from the castle. When Roman arrived he was stunned by the beauty of the landscape. It was a beautiful day.

 _This is my sanctuary, in the garden furthest from the castle. Where no one ever comes. I don't know why I brought you here, but I couldn't help it. I dreamed so many times with our meeting in this place, and I believe that although it is not as in my dreams, I wanted to make this fantasy come true._ Seth thought.

"Wait." Roman said when he saw Seth going to sit down.

And just like the day before, Roman repeated the whole process. He grabbed Seth by the waist and led them to the chair, prepared it for him and helped him to sit down. At last he bowed and again he kissed the prince's hand.

Roman knew he could get a slap for this, but he didn't care. Any excuse was good if he could feel Seth close to him. But the prince said nothing. He just blushed.

Seth cleared his throat. "Wow, you already mastered that perfectly. Now let's see if you can learn the difficult part."

Roman sat down in front of Seth and listened intently. The prince explained everything and Roman tried to imitate him but he just couldn't. Soon it was noon and Roman couldn't do it correctly. Seth was starting to get frustrated.

"I don't think I can do this." Roman said looking at the silverware with great frustration.

 _Maybe it's a good thing. If Stephanie sees that I can't do this, maybe she'll get tired of me and let me go... or she will transform me into a cockroach._

Seth stood up. Roman was sure the boy would leave, but instead he stood behind Roman and wrapped his arms around the older man, placed his jaw on the other man's shoulder and took his hands guiding the movement of the cutlery.

Roman could feel the boy's heartbeat. The peasant thought that if he had his heart it would surely beat in the same way. Roman sighed, it was the first time someone had awakened these feelings in him and had to be the son of his future wife, a boy who hated him and who was destined to be just as evil as his mother.

 _But it felt so good to have him like this._

"See, this is how it is done." And feeling his breath so close to his neck didn't help.

Roman took a deep breath trying to concentrate on the cutlery. He timidly repeated the movement and this time he could do better.

"You're improving." Seth whispered relieved. "Do it again."

Roman gulped. Seth smelled so good and his skin was so soft. This time the peasant did well. Seth released Roman watching with joy as he had finally succeeded.

"I did it well!" Roman said excitedly.

He rose from his chair and hugged Seth and it was such a genuine gesture that the young prince couldn't help but catch the joy of the peasant. It was also the first time he saw Roman smiling at someone other than Dean.

"Wow, it took so long but you got it!" Seth smiled too.

And for Roman it was exactly the same. It was the first time he had seen Seth smiling since his arrival at the castle and that was the moment that sealed his fate.

Roman and Seth looked at each other intensely and the peasant let Seth go, they never stopped looking at each other. Roman felt like he was hypnotized, all he wanted to do was gravitate around the prince, he had never felt something like that.

Seth was petrified on the floor, didn't want and couldn't escape. He had dreamed of something like this so many times that circumstances didn't matter as it happened.

Roman wasn't thinking, only feeling as he brought one of his hands to the face of the younger man and he bit his lower lip and gave himself to the gesture. Roman brought his other hand to the boy's waist and pulled him tight.

They looked at each other with such intensity that they seemed to know the secrets of each other's soul. Everything was so unreal, so ethereal. No one knows who started the action but both brought their faces closer and their lips joined in a kiss.

Roman always thought of staying alone because he couldn't find someone to make him feel deep, meaningful, real feelings. And all those emotions now ran through his body as he kissed the prince of the kingdom, the peasant closed his eyes, reveling in the sweetness of Seth's lips.

Seth's lips were so soft and inviting and Roman was trapped, hook, line and sinker. He squeezed Seth hard against his body and the boy moaned. His whole body reacted to the moan and Roman kissed him fervently.

Seth was very sweet, giving himself to the kiss in body and soul. The young man couldn't think anymore, his mind couldn't process anything more than that kiss. He had waited so long for this. And it was even more beautiful than he imagined it, he also closed his eyes giving in to the sensations.

Roman was dominant but gentle. His lips were soft and Seth felt his whole body burning. He surrendered, letting the older man kiss him and feeling his big arms tightening his body. Seth groaned in total submission.

 _Roman could do with him whatever he wanted._

Then Seth put his arms around Roman's neck and timidly returned the kiss. In the middle of Seth's sanctuary, both men kissed passionately. Roman ran his tongue down Seth's lower lip and he moaned again welcoming the wet muscle in his mouth.

Roman felt like floating, as if something soft and warm enveloped his body was then that he opened his eyes and gently released his lips from the younger man. Seth looked even more handsome with his flushed face and swollen lips. They both looked at each other intensely and it was then that Roman realized the feeling was real.

They were both floating in the air. When Seth realized what had happened, both men fell to the ground. Roman was fast and drew the weight of Seth's body on him, so the prince fell on Roman.

Roman grunted due to impact.

"You're good?" Seth said in alarm.

"It's just a bump." Roman said, still keeping Seth in the tight grip. "We were floating in the air... What was that?"

"I don't know." Seth admitted. "That had never happened before."

Roman put a hand to Seth's lips and gently passed his fingers in a gesture of pure affection. Seth closed his eyes, enjoying the caress.

"It was your first kiss, wasn't it?" Roman asked with such tenderness.

Seth opened his eyes wide and only nodded. Roman was impressed, Seth had gone from cocky brat to adorable boy in just seconds. It was as if the spoiled brat who despised him was nothing more than a barrier, a way of protecting himself. Behind the wall, there was just boy very sweet and somewhat frightened by the power inside him. And this new facet of Seth hypnotized him even more.

"You can't control your power yet." Roman almost whispered cooing to the younger man.

Seth was surprised, Roman seemed to be worried about him. He could see it in his eyes, the way he protected him as they fell and the inflection of his voice as he spoke. It was so real and Seth was desperate to believe him.

"My emotions control my power instead of my mind. I don't know how that happened and I don't know how to do that again." Seth admitted enjoying the soft touch of Roman's fingers on his face.

"You're so beautiful and sweet. I never... I..." Roman wanted to say that it was the first time he felt all these things but he didn't understand what he was feeling.

It was then that both realized what was happening. Roman was sharing a romantic moment with the son of his future wife and Seth was letting his mother's future husband kiss him. Seth even kissed him back.

Seth pushed Roman away from him, frightened. Roman sat on the ground watching the prince sitting in front of him with an expression of disappointment and pain.

"You're not satisfied with marrying my mother!" Seth complained angrily. "Now you're trying to seduce me!"

Roman squinted his eyes. "Seduce you? You kissed me back! You clung to me!"

"No! I..." Seth had no arguments against Roman. He just stood up and started walking back to the castle.

Roman stood at almost the same time and followed him, grabbing his arm.

But Roman didn't know what to say. They both looked at each other for a few moments unable to say anything. It was Seth who finally spoke.

"Why did you do it? Why did you kiss me?" This was a genuine question

Seth's gaze was so honest that Roman couldn't do more than tell the truth.

"I don't know... I've felt so many things, things I've never felt before. It's as if you've bewitched me, since yesterday I've only thought of you. It's as if all this time I have not been able to feel anything for anyone, because I was waiting for you."

Seth was astounded. That was exactly the same thing he had felt for 8 years, but it didn't make sense.

"And if you have never felt something like this... Why are you going to marry my mother?" Seth didn't understand Roman's behavior.

And this was Roman's continuing agony since the Queen had snatched his heart from him. The desire to shout the truth and knowing that he was unable to do so. That his body was under Stephanie's spell and he could do no more than obey as long as she had his heart.

And again Roman could not answer.

Seth shoved Roman in anger. "Every time I try to think or believe that you are not a gold digger that used his beauty to get money and power, every time I give you an opportunity to change my opinion of you, it happens the same."

Roman looked at the prince in pure agony, unable to tell him the truth. But Seth's gaze mirrored the same emotions and Roman realized that Seth had felt the same.

"This is a bad idea. You and I should not be around. I'm just going to hurt you and I don't want to do it," Roman said with sadness.

Seth looked at him with such disappointment. "You've done me a lot of damage! You don't even know how much damage you've done to me. I want to disappear!"

The sky suddenly clouded. It was so strange and sudden. Everything around the castle was dark and when a tear rolled down Seth's cheeks, the sky itself began to cry. A soft rain fell in the vicinity of the castle.

Seth looked at Roman contemptuously and walked away, this time Roman didn't stop him, he sat back down on the floor and sighed without understanding why Seth told him that he had already done much harm to him if they had only met a few days ago.

 **...**

"Did you feel it?" Stephanie said looking up at the sky.

"It's an immense power." Taker was astounded.

"Now he must be fighting Roman. His contempt for him makes him unstable, he will soon release his full potential and I'll be ready to take all that power for me." Stephanie smirked.

"I think you're being sloppy, or you don't really want to have that poor peasant," Taker said thoughtfully.

"Roman is the only thing in this world that I want to have, the only reason he's not in my bed is because I want to have him of his own free will and I won't get that until I succeed in control his heart. With that he will think of no one but me, he will love me more than he loves his own son. I will be his reason to live and breathe and finally, I can get rid of the annoying brat."

"Seth's magic is very unstable, the boy doesn't control his powers and if it is his hatred for Roman that activates his magic, one day he will accidentally kill him. Much before you are powerful enough to bewitch the heart of the peasant."

Stephanie had not thought of this. Taker was right.

"When I return to the castle I will do a spell to protect Roman. I won't lose the only man worthy of being my partner."

Taker smirked. "Stephanie, Seth has a lot of power. I would dare say that if he manages to develop his full potential, he could be more powerful than you. You really believe that your spell can protect Roman, he's just a peasant."

Stephanie narrowed her eyes. "Seth is not and will not be more powerful than me. Don't you dare say such nonsense!"

"Maybe it's a bad idea to wait so long. Maybe you should steal Seth's power now that you can still control him." Taker suggested.

"I won't take only a part of his power, I want it all, all that power will be mine. I will always be able to control Seth, I'm his mother. When all his power is active, I will take it and the way things are working, that will happen very soon." She assured him.

A dense rain fell on the kingdom.

"Your son even controls the weather and doesn't even know it." Taker was no longer smirking. "Leaving so much power in the hands of an unstable boy is crazy."

"I'll handle it." Stephanie nodded.

 **...**

At night the inhabitants of the castle were dining. Stephanie saw with satisfaction that Roman was using the cutlery, he still did it awkwardly but at least he knew what they were for.

"Seth son, I see that you are an amazing teacher and seems like Roman is very clever. Tomorrow, I want you to teach him how a party works." Then Stephanie approached Roman and kissed his lips. "I bet you don't know how to dance, my love. Seth will teach you all that."

Seth thought he was dying a little. Roman had kissed him passionately this morning and now his lips kissed his mother's. He wouldn't be able to stand this for a month.

But Stephanie didn't repair the bridge. He could not go until the bridge was repaired.

"i don't know how to dance, but I don't believe-" Roman tried to speak.

"You don't have to believe anything, Roman! You're going to do what I tell you, our marriage will be a very important event and you must live up to it." Stephanie as always shut up her future husband.

Seth looked at Roman with deep disappointment, he was nothing more than his mother's puppet. A man without honor, ready to be humiliated for money.

Dean looked at everything sadly. Until they could recover Roman's heart, they should continue to endure humiliation. The boy decided to eat and it was then that he noticed that Stephanie looked at him with disgust, unable to hide her contempt for him.

"Roman, my love. I'm so sorry, but from tomorrow Dean will eat with the servants." She said with false sweetness. "He doesn't have the slightest manners."

Roman couldn't believe it. This woman was going to treat Dean like that even though she thought he was his son.

"I don't have any problem. If the queen wishes, I can do it right now." Dean wasn't hungry anymore.

"Maybe it would be a good idea if we both did it." Roman dared to say.

Stephanie looked at him sharply. "You are my future husband and you will stay where I tell you to. Don't look at me like that, Roman. Dean won't be a servant, even though he will have to stay with them."

The queen looked at her servant. "James, take Dean to eat with the other servants."

Dean smiled at Roman trying to reassure him, the peasant sighed sadly. Roman wanted so much to protest but he had no will. And Seth was more and more disappointed with Roman.

Roman remained silent but didn't taste a mouthful of food. Stephanie decided to ignore him and finished her food. Seth looked at them without understanding how they could both get married. His mother treated Roman as a commodity she had bought instead of treating him as the man she loved.

 _Maybe because Roman was a commodity she had bought._

Stephanie kissed Roman's lips again. The peasant had an expression of wanting to die. She left the table. It was then that Seth noticed that he had not eaten anything either.

"I apologize." Roman said pulling away from the table, now that only he and Seth were there.

Seth realized that Roman was not going to the tower where his room was, he was walking towards the garden. The young prince followed him.

Roman hurried to the abyss that separated the castle from the forest that surrounded the kingdom. It was a deep and vast abyss if someone dared to jump, they would die for sure. The queen had located her castle in this way to avoid being attacked because of her many evils.

Roman wanted to cry, but that was useless. His father always told him that he had to fight, but how to fight against her, she was too powerful.

 _And I'm just a useless peasant. Maybe I should of jump._ Roman sighed. _I can't even do that. I can't leave Dean alone_.

"Why are you doing this?" Seth's voice brought him back to reality.

Roman turned and there was the prince. As beautiful as one of the stars in the sky and just as unattainable.

Again Roman couldn't answer. The peasant sighed, Seth would again insult him for allowing Stephanie to humiliate Dean. Perhaps he deserved the prince's contempt.

"You never say anything, there's no way to understand why you're doing this, and it's so obvious you're not happy, you look like a caged bird."

 _Because that's what I am, Seth._ _A caged bird._

"What do you really want to do?" Seth asked, approaching Roman.

And Roman knew better. The peasant sighed, unable to contain his emotions. He needed this man so much.

It was then in the middle of the night and under the moonlight that filtered through the grove. Roman took Seth from the waist and again slammed his lips against the prince's.

Seth wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and returned the kiss fervently. The prince could feel Roman's need and the deep affliction of his soul seeking refuge in that kiss. There were so many emotions.

Roman squeezed him tightly as their tongues danced in a pleasant battle that at that moment managed to calm the peasant's emotions.

They kissed for a long time, taking their time to savor the other's lips and enjoying the beautiful sensations that were blooming between them. It was inevitable, inexplicable and irremediable.

They both let go, they needed air but this time Seth didn't complain, only let Roman hold him in his arms as he laid his head on the older man's chest.

And it was then that Seth noticed that he couldn't feel Roman's heart. This was very strange, Roman squeezed him tightly and Seth couldn't think of anything else. They both remained silent, hugging each other in the middle of the grove.

* * *

 **Remember that "The Hardest Part of Letting Go" is coming to an end so if you are reading that story, be ready.**

 **Back to this story: Thank you very much for your support, this is the fanfic that I most like to write. And as always, if you want another episode leave me a comment and if you can recommend this story with your friends please do it.** **I love you guys!**


	7. I hate you!

Seth was so confused. The night before he and Roman shared a kiss, but the peasant had not said anything. Besides, it was strange that he couldn't feel his heart.

 _Roman stroked the prince's back as he held him in a tight embrace. And Seth noticed that this seemed to calm the agitated emotions of the peasant._

 _But no matter how agitated they were, he couldn't feel his heart. But despite that, Seth could feel Roman's emotions._

 _As if they were connected._

 _Seth dismissed that thought, he could have some kind of connection with the honest peasant who saved his life 8 years ago. But with this ambitious man who was going to marry his mother, that was impossible._

 _"Why are you kissing me like this if you're going to marry her?" Seth couldn't hide the bitterness he felt._

 _Roman closed his eyes in the most agonizing gesture the prince had ever seen and as always kept the deepest silence._

 _Seth's emotions since Roman had arrived at the castle were stormy. Seth pushed Roman violently ending the hug. Their encounters always ended like this, with him feeling confused, used and disappointed._

 _Roman closed his eyes, unable to see the effect this had on the prince. Seth huffed and decided not to say anything else. How important would it be? Roman would just remain silent._

 _The light of the moon wasn't seen anymore. Many clouds covered it. Seth ran to his room, the young man knew that the weather was only reflecting his emotions, but he himself didn't know how that was possible._

"Roman, my love, today you look even more beautiful than yesterday." His mother's voice brought him back to reality.

A reality where she was all over Roman, kissing him and touching him while they had breakfast. A reality where Roman seemed more a prisoner than a boyfriend. A reality where a father let his future wife marginalize his own son, Dean wasn't at the table with them.

A reality where Roman had not tasted a bite of food and where Stephanie didn't seem to notice that her future husband was not happy.

What kind of relationship did they have?

But as long as Roman refused to talk, he could never know. Breakfast ended in the same apathetic way every day. Stephanie as always left without noticing the lack of appetite of her future husband and his face of deep sadness. Roman didn't eat anything, he just apologized and left the dining room and again Seth noticed that he had not eaten either.

 **...**

Roman, Dean and the mouse were lying on the ground and they were having breakfast together in a corner of the garden, kinda distant from the castle and hidden behind some bushes.

"Mustafa says that Stephanie has a secret room in her bedroom, but it only opens with the power of her scepter." Dean put a piece of bread in his mouth.

"She never leaves that scepter." Roman said thoughtfully, while chewing an apple. "Besides, we don't know if my heart is there."

The mouse squeaked, both front legs holding a cherry that he was devouring.

"Mustafa says your heart is there and I think he's right." Dean was optimistic.

"I wonder if there will be another way to go there that not imply invading her bedroom, because getting the scepter is going to be impossible." Roman closed his eyes in resignation.

"You can't give up now, we can't stay here any longer, it's horrible." Dean complained.

"Even if we get it back, we can't get out of here, we're surrounded by an abyss, how can we cross?" Roman sounded desperate.

"Stephanie is never going to fix the bridge, I didn't think about that." Dean said disappointed. "If I had obeyed you that day we would all be fine, Mustafa would still be a human, we would be on the farm and you would be complete."

Roman put his arm around the boy's shoulder. "Don't blame yourself, Dean, maybe all this happened for a reason, although we can't understand it. Now, we have to concentrate on escaping."

Dean hugged him, Roman smiled to see that without realizing the child was becoming more affectionate.

Seth was walking through the garden when he saw the scene, so this was where they were hiding for breakfast. It was endearing, Roman held Dean with love.

 _Dean doesn't know how lucky he is. It must be beautiful to have a father, much more one who loves you and cares about you._

And this was another one of the things that Seth found fascinating. Roman, the supposed gold digger peasant was a loving man, his presence exuded kindness, but even with all that, he was going to marry a woman he evidently didn't love while passionately kissing her son.

 _It's not like I make an effort to stop him._

Seth sighed, as he was going to stop him if since they kissed, there was no other thought in his mind than to meet with Roman again and find any excuse, whatever it was to let the other man wrap him in his arms and kiss his lips . He wanted so much to have him close by, so he decided to end his agony, or maybe just extend it even further and he approached Roman. After all, they had to continue with the classes.

"Here you are." Seth pretended not to notice Dean's expression of contempt. "Roman, now I have time available to continue the classes."

Dean stood up and picked up the items. Apparently they had finished their breakfast. Seth noticed that even the mouse seemed to look at him with rancor, which was absurd since that was only a mouse. Seth returned his attention to Roman, who was looking at him with such intensity that he seemed to burn him, the peasant had that effect on the prince.

"Ro... dad." Dean almost messed up. "I will leave everything in its place, you go with the prince."

Seth and Roman were so self-absorbed seeing each other that they didn't notice the child's slip. Dean wasn't stupid and began to notice the strangeness of the situation. Mustafa squeaked a couple of times on the boy's shoulder and Dean looked at it and pursed his lips. They both left Roman and Seth alone.

 **...**

Seth and Roman were in the living room near a big piano. It was the perfect place to teach Roman how to behave at a party.

"Parties have a similar routine, the way of dancing is the same in all of them, so you just have to learn the basics." Seth avoided looking at Roman.

"It must be very boring." Roman sighed.

"It's part of your obligations if you want to be a good husband." Seth said this with bitterness.

 _Like the puppet that is moved by its puppeter..._

"Put your hand on my waist an." Seth indicated.

Roman smiled, maybe it wouldn't be so boring now that he thought about it.

The peasant put his hand on Seth's waist and they were facing each other. Seth gulped, this was a bad idea... but it felt like a very good one. Roman looked at him that way, that way that made the prince feel weak.

"Follow me and try not to step on me."

Seth moved with grace, he was after all the prince of the most powerful kingdom, these things were good for him. So good that Roman was hypnotized watching the movement of Seth's lithe body.

Roman tried to follow him, he did it in a somewhat clumsy way, his body moved rigidly.

"It's like trying to make a tree dance." Roman admitted. "I will never do it with the grace and beauty with which you do all this."

Seth felt his legs lose strength. Roman was a simple peasant, but sometimes his words were as beautiful as poetry... or maybe Seth was biased.

"No, it's not that difficult. Maybe you can't because we don't have music." Seth blinked a couple of times and released Roman. "I think I can solve that."

The prince looked at the piano and clapped a couple of times. "Dance can be an art, let us do it with the music of my heart."

Roman watched in amazement as the piano played a beautiful and soft melody. Roman noted that although Seth was as powerful as his mother, his magic was different. He could create something beautiful like music and Roman had never seen him use his magic to commit atrocities.

Roman put his hand back on Seth's waist and they both moved gently to the beat of the beautiful melody.

"In your spell you asked to listen to the music of your heart," Roman whispered. "It's a beautiful melody, but it has great sadness in it."

Seth was wide eyed, Roman was right. But he was supposed to be an insensitive asshole, how could he notice these things?

"You're improving, it seems that music helps you move better." Seth decided to ignore the question Roman had asked him.

"But I still don't have the grace that you have to do this, I always thought that dancing was boring but seeing you, I feel hypnotized, what you said in your spell is true, dancing is an art, or maybe it's beautiful because is you the one doing it." Roman couldn't stop the words. When he was close to Seth his whole world felt upside down.

"Why do you always do this? You confuse me, it's so unfair. You tell me those things that nobody has ever told me and I... I don't know what to think." Seth was honest in his statement.

"I'd like to have an answer to your question. I only know that when I'm with you, I feel things I've never felt before and the words just come out of my mouth, it's like a spell." Roman was as honest as Seth was.

And without realizing it, a soft mist enveloped them. The melody became more melancholy but just as beautiful. Both looked into each other's eyes with such intensity that they seemed to read the other's soul.

And wrapped in the magic of Seth that now surrounded them, their bodies came so close that there was no space between them. Roman squeezed Seth against his body and Seth clung to him tightly. And it was the prince who couldn't take it anymore and drew Roman's face against his. Moments later both kissed with passion.

The music took on a more passionate, vibrant tone and they no longer danced, but all the objects around them floated and moved to the rhythm of the music.

And it was a kiss as beautiful as the previous ones. Roman enjoyed the taste and the softness of the other man's lips so much. It was like having discovered the most exquisite delicacy and being unable to not taste a bit. Because now he needed this to live.

Seth felt that his body shuddered and not because of the music, it was something different, it burned, it hurt and it was beautiful at the same time. His heart was beating fast. Roman's tongue rubbed against his, eliciting all sorts of sensations in his body. He wanted more, he needed a lot more.

Roman caressed the prince's hips, his hands burning with the desire to touch, to feel. He wasn't thinking when he led his hands to the younger man's butt and gently squeezed the firm skin. A delicious moan escaped the young man's lips that Roman still devoured.

The room felt warm. Roman lifted Seth up and he wrapped his legs around the other man's waist. Both continued the kiss, while their hips followed the rhythm of the music. Everything burned, the sensations, his crotches rubbing, Roman's hands molding Seth's butt. The swollen lips of passionate kisses.

They just stopped kissing because they needed to breathe. Both remained clinging to each other, while breathing with difficulty. They looked with such desire that they could have made spontaneous combustion.

It was then that they noticed that all the things in the room were dancing around them.

Seth separated from Roman in a violent way. He realized what he had done and at that moment all the objects around them fell to the floor. The piano stopped. Roman sighed with resignation, a new fight was coming. But this time it was Seth who started everything.

"You're going to marry my mother and you're here touching me like this." Seth was breathing hard. "Nobody has touched me like that, you... you want to seduce me! You want to take advantage of me!"

Roman understood Seth's confusion, but the young man implied that Roman was the only one to blame.

"You kissed me with passion, you were you clung to me when I put my hands on your hips, you enjoy everything we do and when you realize all the wrong about our actions, you always blame me." Roman defended himself.

Seth was red as a tomato. He didn't want to admit that Roman was right, he wasn't going to admit it.

"You're a bastard, a scoundrel, you're worse than I thought, I'm not like that! I've never behaved like that! What have you done to me?" Seth accused Roman.

"Are you crazy!" Roman was as angry as Seth. "Here the powerful sorcerer is you and you have the nerve to accuse me of doing something to you. It's me who can accuse you of casted a spell on me to make me feel all these things! I would never have set my eyes on a spoiled child like you on my own! Surely, you're the one who did something to me, and now you want to pretend innocence, you and your mother are the same!"

The slap that came next was very painful. Seth smashed his hand against Roman's face, the peasant clutched his face, it would surely leave his cheek swollen. Roman was livid, this young one had slapped him hard for an action he had started.

"You're an asshole, an ambitious man who sold himself to my mother! Of course the only thing you know how to do is seduce others. It's the only thing you can do well, but you're never going to learn to be a gentleman, you can't be one because you're not more than garbage." Seth had never been so angry in his life. "Your father taught you to read but he didn't teach you manners, he didn't teach you values, he's probably ashamed of you, or maybe he was as bad a father as you are, that for money you let my mother treat your son as if he were a servant!"

Roman's emotions were as unstable as Seth's when they were close to each other. The peasant violently grabbed Seth's arm and dragged him to the bench next to the piano. He was tired of Seth's insolences and his bratty and offensive behavior. Roman sat on the bench and pulled Seth against his lap. The young man was on his stomach against Roman's thighs.

Seth wore the tightest pants Roman had ever seen but usually the peasant tried not to notice that. However now with the boy's butt in full display, he could distinguish the roundness and firmness. Roman thought he forgot how to breathe. That was when the peasant gave him a loud spanking.

Seth widened his eyes, totally surprised by the action. Roman was punishing him as if he were a small child. The peasant was angry but he would lie if he didn't admit that having Seth like this made him feel all kinds of things that he should not be feeling.

"You're nothing but a spoiled brat that nobody educated." Roman gave Seth a second spank.

Seth was petrified, his face burned as if it was on fire and despite the embarrassment of the situation, he didn't move from Roman's lap. Seth had a mixture of pleasure and shame and was intoxicating. Feeling those huge hands manhandling him was something that gave him pleasure. When he felt the second spanking his whole body shook, it hurt but at the same time it was... addictive, a moan escaped his lips.

Roman gave the third spank when he heard the younger man moaning. The peasant felt his body shudder, his mind was cloudy. Whatever was happening between them had all kinds of connotations. Sometimes it was romantic, sometimes passionate and now it was...

Another moan in the fourth spank. Roman left his hand there, on the boy's firm butt. Seth looked at him with his face so flushed, but for Roman it was something hypnotizing. They both looked at each other for a long time, Roman's hands caressing the prince's butt very slowly, Seth bit his lower lip and started rock his hips against the peasant's thighs and Roman felt that all his blood was going straight to the south. The peasant felt he would lose control.

For a moment they remained like this, and it was Seth who straightened slowly, they never stopped looking at each other. Seth was doe-eyed and Roman was breathing hard. The prince sat in Roman's lap and brought his hand to the peasant's face. Roman brought his lips to Seth's, it was impossible to resist, he couldn't, he didn't want, he-

SLAP!

Again Seth slapped Roman, this time on the other cheek. The young man got out of Roman's lap immediately, while Roman touched his aching face.

"You're a bastard, a..." Seth looked at Roman's pants in horror, there was a bulge there, very very visible. "You are a pervert! You were enjoying this!"

Seth's face flushed even more than Roman's beaten cheeks.

"Well, if that makes me a pervert, you should look at your pants." Roman pointed to the obvious boner in the prince's tight pants.

Seth watched in horror as Roman was right. Then he saw the peasant smirking. He had no way of denying Roman's words.

Seth couldn't stand it anymore. "All I can feel for you is hate, go away crawling like a snake!"

Seth clapped and Roman began to shine, a green glow surrounded him and nothing happened. Roman didn't understand why nothing had happened to him, but what he was sure of was that Seth had tried to turn him into a snake.

"My mother put a protective spell on you!" Seth said frustrated. "It seems I will not be able to get rid of you!"

Roman grunted, angry at the fact that Seth tried to hex him. "Of course you're going to get rid of me! I'd rather have Stephanie turn me into a worm than having to approach you again... I'd rather Stephanie destroys my heart than stay close to you!"

Roman pushed Seth back and ran to the door in a hurry. Seth was in awe, what the hell was Roman talking about? Surely pure idiocies. Seth growled in rage as he watched Roman flee from the room. The prince didn't care about anything anymore.

"Mom will sooner or later fix the bridge and I'll get out of here, meanwhile I'll be locked in my room, anything is better than falling into the nets of that perverted and ignorant gold digger."

 **...**

At nightfall they were having dinner. Roman as always didn't eat anything, but now instead of his usual face of impassivity, he was angry. Seth had finished with all his patience, but if Roman was honest with himself, he was also frustrated. Seth was driving him crazy and it was not just rage, there were a lot of new emotions and feelings, all because of this young man and Roman was afraid to understand them.

Seth instead was as if nothing or so it seemed, although in reality he was as frustrated and confused as Roman.

"How were the lessons today?" Stephanie asked.

"Disastrous." Seth answered quickly. "It would be easier to educate a donkey."

Roman squeezed the glass in his hand. It seems that the spanking he gave the insolent young man was useless.

"With a mediocre teacher like you, even a donkey would suffer." Usually Roman was silent, but Seth had made him lose control completely.

"Okay, I understand you hate each other." Actually Stephanie was happy to see them antagonize. "But I remind you, Seth, that if you want that bridge to be repaired, you should collaborate. If not I will look for ways to make the guests to my wedding come to the castle with my magic and you will remain trapped here."

Seth gulped. Of course Stephanie could do that. She was powerful. Seth was horrified.

"As for you Roman, let's make a deal. I'll let Dean go back to the table and after the wedding I'll look for a tutor for him, so he will learn to be a member of this family." Stephanie proposed.

Roman huffed, actually Stephanie didn't have to offer any deal, Roman had to obey her no matter what. But the proposal to have Dean nearby, instead of hiding in the garden, was attractive.

In addition, despite Seth's tantrums and Roman's pride, both knew well that they wanted to stay close.

"Mother, why do you force me to be near a person I despise?!" Seth said on the verge of tears.

 _Because I need your frustration to bring out all the power within you, to steal it and be the most powerful._

"Because I want to!" The queen said angrily. "All our meals are always ruined by your tantrums, Seth. I'm not even hungry anymore."

Stephanie left the table not without first kissing Roman. The peasant never opposed her kisses, never said anything. Seth felt so angry. When the queen was away from the dining room, Seth couldn't contain himself.

"In the morning you kissed me passionately and you touched me in ways that I still can't forget and now you do the same with her." Seth stood up. "I don't care if I have to lock myself in my room forever, I don't want to be near you anymore. I hate you so much!"

And Roman would have complained but this time Seth's eyes didn't reflect anger, it was pure pain and sadness and this disarmed Roman. Seth left the dining room leaving Roman sad and ashamed.

 **…**

"Roman, you're so sad." Dean looked at Roman with concern. "Your life here is horrible, I feel so useless."

Roman was in his room with Dean. The mouse was in the window and began to squeak. Dean leaned out and a huge black cloud covered the moon leaving everything in darkness. Then a torrential rain bathed the vicinity of the castle.

Roman knew well, the weather reflected Seth's feelings.

Dean hugged Roman. Roman hugged the kid back. The mouse climbed on his shoulder.

 _At least I have Dean. Seth must be very alone in his room. Why does everything have to go so wrong?_

* * *

 **Thanks for your support. Poor Roman and Seth, both are confused, angry and cornered. The next episode will be decisive for both of them, so stay tuned. As always, if you want another chapter, leave me a review.**

 **"The hardest part of letting Go", will be updated on Friday and things will get very complicated... very much.** **See ya.**

 **Remember that I love you guys.**


	8. The cat is out of the bag

It was breakfast time. Dean was with them again at the table. Stephanie didn't even try to hide the disgust she felt for Dean. The queen hated children, that's why she never approached her own son when he was a little kid, but the dislike she felt for Dean was different. There was something strange about him, she could feel it and wanted to get rid of the kid at all costs.

And the fact that Dean spoke with his mouth full, burped on the table and shouted instead of keep his voice modulated, made the queen feel a deep anger.

"Wow, that was delicious." Dean said satisfied, Roman smiled fondly at him. "Food is the only good thing about this place."

Roman was wide-eyed, Dean never controlled his comments.

Stephanie pursed her lips and was going to say something but Seth spoke first.

"You're just an ungrateful little brat. Well, what could we expect... like father like son. That's the only thing in which you and your father are similar, because physically you have nothing in common." Seth was still resentful with Roman and although he knew that his behavior was childish, he couldn't help but express his bitterness.

"At least I have a father who loves me even if I don't look like him." Dean replied. "You have a mother who ignores you and where is your father? I bet your mom turned him into a lizard."

"Dean!" Roman scolded the kid.

"He started! He's always offending us." Dean justified himself.

"Don't you dare talk about my father!" Seth stood up and approached Dean. "He was a hero in this kingdom, unlike yours who is nothing but a whore!"

"I don't even know what a whore is... but I bet it's someone better than you and your whole family!" Dean said defiantly.

"Go to hell! You and your father are scum and I can't wait for you to disappear from my life!" Seth shouted and left the dining room.

Stephanie smirked, she could use this little fight in her favor. She would kill two birds with one shot.

"Seth is very impulsive and can be a real demon when he gets angry." She smiled pleased. "You have to control Dean because I put a protective spell on you, but I didn't do it on your son."

Roman remembered that Seth tried to turn him into a snake but thanks to Stephanie's spell he couldn't. She was right, an angry Seth would be dangerous.

"Well, I was going to announce that I will leave the castle for a couple of days to attend to personal businesses and also look for the best designer from the nearby kingdoms. I want my wedding dress to be the most beautiful thing ever seen." Stephanie stood up. "I'll tell James to give the news to Seth, since he left."

Roman and Dean looked at each other.

As always she kissed Roman before leaving the castle. Taker was waiting for her from the other side of the abyss. She moved her scepter and a green smoke in the shape of a huge dragon moved her to the other side.

Roman and Dean saw everything from the garden.

"We must find your heart, she won't be here for some days." Dean said optimist.

"And how will we cross the abyss? We have no magic." Roman sighed thoughtfully.

"Seth has magic but he would never help us. He hates us. He _can't wait for us to dissapear._ " Dean quoted Seth's words.

Roman sighed in resignation. "Even if he wanted to help us he couldn't, his magic is not enough. That's why he was giving me classes, he also wants to leave this castle and he can't. In one way or another we are all her prisoners."

 **…**

"The sea witch will never make your wedding dress." Taker huffed. "You stole the love of her life, the murderous and treacherous pirate and thief that she adored."

"She is the only one who can make my dress from the sea foam and reef corals, I want it to be beautiful." Stephanie said as they were in the carriage, going to the kingdoms near the sea.

"And how will you convince her? She hates you." Taker smirked. "Look what she did to Hunter, when you gave him back to her. Even if she loved him, she didn't forgive him. Much less she's going to forgive you."

"I don't want her forgiveness. I'll try to negotiate with her, if I can't convince her by all means, I'm sure we'll find a way to do it the hard way." Stephanie smiled wickedly. "That's why I said I would be absent for several days, I know this may take a while, but before going to see Chyna... we'll make a stop in the swamp, we have to summon Kane tonight. I need him to do something for us."

And for the first time, Taker looked at her in surprise. "Kane... We only summon him when you want to kill someone."

"And that's exactly what I want. Tonight I'm going to get rid of a _little_ problem I have and the best thing is that no one will suspect of me." Stephanie started to laugh out loud.

 **...**

By nightfall Dean and Roman were eating in the same corner of the garden that they like to stay. Roman had not wanted to go to the dining room now that it was not necessary and he didn't want Dean to be near Seth. Even if Stephanie's spells had no effect on Dean, nothing guaranteed that Seth's were not going to work. He didn't want the little boy to end up turned into a beetle.

A lamp illuminated the big fabric on the floor. Mustafa squeaked.

"For someone who was turned into a mouse, Mustafa looks happy." Roman said looking at the mouse.

"He says that as a human he was always alone and now as a mouse he has a family." Dean petted the little rodent.

Roman smiled. "This is our family. When we can return Mustafa to his human form, he will remain part of our family."

Mustafa squeaked again and climbed on Roman's shoulder.

A very cold wind moved the bushes around them. Many clouds covered the moon and the night became very dark, Dean felt chills. Roman saw a shadow move quickly in the middle of the bushes.

"Dean, stay with me, let's go back to the castle."

Roman took the lamp and it was when he saw the huge shadow in front of them. Dean screamed in terror.

Seth was sitting outside the castle watching the stars when he noticed the sudden change in weather. Shortly after he heard Dean screaming in fright.

"No matter if it's day or night, I'll always be surrounded by light," Seth clapped twice and several spheres of light surrounded him.

Then he ran to where he heard Dean screaming.

"What is that?" Dean was terrified.

"My name is Kane. I am a powerful force of darkness and I was summoned by the magic of someone in this castle." The menacing demon approached them.

"What do you want?" Roman stood in front of Dean.

"I was summoned to get rid of someone and I will not be able to return to where I belong until I take someone's life." Kane explained.

The demon grabbed Roman by the neck and threw him against a tree.

"But you're not my target." Kane looked at Roman with disdain then focused his gaze on Dean. "It is your life that I must take tonight."

Dean screamed again in terror and ran to the grove, he didn't have any lamps and it was very dark.

In spite of being hurt Roman got up and took the lamp. The mouse squeaked and ran after Dean. Roman did the same.

"Tonight I must take your life, child. No matter what you do, no one can save you." Kane's voice was horrifying.

Roman left the lamp on the ground and threw himself over Kane. He gripped the big demon. "Dean run back to the castle!"

"But he's going to kill you." Dean yelled.

"Just run!" Roman said as Kane tried to get rid of him.

"I must take a life tonight. Do you want to offer yours?" Kane managed to get rid of Roman and threw him to the ground.

"I'm not going to offer you my life, but you'll have to kill me before you touch a strand of Dean's hair." Roman stood up again.

"I am the demon Kane, I am a powerful being and you are a simple human. I will kill you quickly."

Seth appeared surrounded by the spheres of light, illuminating that part of the grove. He recognized that demon, he had read about him in one of the books in the library.

"Dean, go to the castle!" Roman yelled.

Kane threw himself at him and started punching him. Roman tried to defend himself but was weaker than the demon. Both crawled on the ground. Kane grabbed Roman by the neck and threw him away.

The peasant fell at the feet of the prince. Roman was bleeding and could hardly move.

Then Kane went to Dean and smiled at him with malice. "Say goodbye to this world."

Dean was so scared that he couldn't move his body. Kane lifted one of his hands and when he was about to hit Dean. Something pushed him hard away from the kid.

And in front of them, another demon appeared. Smaller in size but apparently equally powerful.

Roman looked up from the floor remembering the story that Dean told him, the demon that protected him.

That creature threw himself over Kane and both began to fight as equals.

"But what is this?" Seth was astounded.

Roman looked at Seth in deep pain. "It was you! That demon said it, someone from this castle summoned him to get rid of Dean."

Seth was wide-eyed. "I didn't do it..."

The screams of both creatures distracted them. Kane threw the other demon away from him and ran after Dean again. When he was close to the kid, he lifted both hands and his fists were shining.

"You won't feel pain, kid." Kane smirked.

Dean ran but Kane threw a lightning full of power over him, a blinding light enveloped the grove.

"DEEEEAN!" Roman tried to crawl to the boy.

Seeing what happened, the other demon gave a heartrending scream and again was over Kane. The light dissipated and it was then that Roman saw with horror how the injured body of Seth was on the ground.

"He put his body as a shield." Dean was shaking and crying.

"Seth!" Roman crawled as he could to be close to the prince. Seth was hurt and unconscious.

Kane's screams echoed in the middle of the night. The other demon was hitting him non-stop. Kane managed once more to shake him off.

"I was summoned to take a life and it's done, I have nothing else to do here." Kane said scornfully and then looked at the other demon. "I've never seen a demon Balor. It was a pleasure."

Balor shouted and Kane vanished.

Roman had Seth in his arms. "Kane said he had already taken a life, that's why he could leave. OMG, Seth!"

Balor approached Dean and the boy was crying non-stop.

"Dean come with me!" Roman shouted in despair. He was afraid the demon would hurt him.

"He's not going to hurt me, Roman." Dean approached Balor.

The demon crouched down and Dean put his small hand on the face of the powerful creature. Balor was motionless.

"Thank you." Dean murmured.

And the boy saw a glint in the eyes of the powerful creature, a flash of humanity inside of him. Dean smiled at him.

Roman cried holding Seth's body, some of his tears fell of Seth's face and unexpectedly, the prince opened his eyes. Roman was relieved to see Seth alive.

"I thought I had lost you, my little cocky prince." Roman hugged him tightly.

"I thought I was going to die." Seth clung to Roman.

"Why did you do that?" Roman didn't understand it.

"Roman, it wasn't me who summoned that demon." Seth looked at Roman with tenderness. "But when I saw you risking your life for your son's, I realized that losing him would kill you and I couldn't stand that idea."

"Losing you would also kill me, Seth." Roman gently stroked the prince's face.

"Why?" Seth looked at Roman with such longing.

"Because although I have tried to deny it, although I wanted to fool myself. Now, thinking that I had lost you, I can't deny it anymore."

Roman brought his lips to Seth's and kissed the prince with passion. Seth could feel the fear, the pain, the relief. All the emotional confusion of Roman's soul was poured in that kiss.

Seth clung to him as if his life depended on it. Both kissed passionately in the middle of the dark night, feeling like that kiss was the beginning of something new and unknown to both.

"Seth." Roman said letting go the prince's lips. "No matter if you don't believe me or if I can't tell you anything more than this but I want you to know that I'm not playing with you, I really like you and would be very happy if we could be together, but it's impossible."

Seth sighed. Roman was telling the truth. It was obvious that they were sharing a very strong feeling but then. Why Roman was going to marry his mother?

Dean looked at them horrified. He couldn't believe that Roman was kissing Seth. Although the prince had saved his life, for Dean, Seth was as evil as his mother. However, there was something stranger than discovering that Roman liked Seth.

"Kane said that now he had already taken a life, he could go, but we're all alive." Dean didn't understand.

Balor took the boy's hand and walked towards Roman. Then he pointed to the ground near where all of them were. There lay the little white mouse, apparently he also tried to save Dean and had died in the attempt.

"Mustafa!" Dean took the mouse in his little hands. "This was the life that Kane took tonight."

Roman was sad for the merchant. Mustafa had said it tonight, they were his family and the family gives life for each other. He sacrificed his life trying to save Dean.

Seth was astounded. "But it's just a mouse."

"It's not just a mouse!" Dean cried out in despair. "He was a man, one that your mother bewitched and turned into a mouse, one who like Roman and me, was a prisoner inside this castle because of your mother! Locked in this little hell, we only had all three of us."

Dean cried inconsolably. The clouds dissipated and the moon shone again. Balor looked at his son with sadness, then looked at the other men. All of them, including the mouse, had risked their lives for his son.

In the midst of a thick fog that surrounded him, Balor disappeared.

 **...**

Back in the castle. Roman was healing his wounds. Dean had the mouse in a small box.

"I'm so sorry, Dean, the last thing I wanted was for you to experience the pain of losing someone you considered your family. I also appreciated Mustafa." Roman wrapped the boy in his arms.

"All this is Seth's fault. The demon that he summoned to kill me ended up killing Mustafa!" Dean was angry and sad. "But you can't see it because you've fallen in love with him!"

"It's not about my feelings for Seth. Dean, if he had been the one who summoned that demon, he would not be as hurt right now as he is." Roman tried to make Dean understand. "Seth saved your life even if you can't accept it."

"Well, I don't accept it! And I don't believe in him and I don't trust him!" Dean was still crying. "And I don't want him near us!"

At that moment Seth entered the room. Dean looked at him with hatred and returned his attention to the small box where Mustafa rested.

Roman looked at Seth in despair. "Seth, you have magic, you can-"

Seth shook his head. "I can't. I don't know that kind of magic. I'm not that powerful, in fact, I don't know anyone who can return the life to a dead creature, not even my mother is able to do something like that."

The servants had cured Seth and the prince had a bandaged arm.

"If it was not you who summoned that creature to kill Dean then... who was it?" Roman sighed.

"It was my mother." Seth said sadly. "She is the only one capable of summoning a demon of that kind."

"We must leave this place." Roman was sure of this decision.

"We can't, not without your heart." Dean insisted.

"What are you talking about?" Seth didn't understand.

Dean left Mustafa and approached Seth. "Now you pretend that you don't know?"

Seth looked at Roman as if waiting for an explanation but Roman remained silent.

"Why don't you tell me anything!" Seth said frustrated at Roman.

"Because he can't!" Dean spat in anger.

"Dean, don't say anything else. You've said too much for tonight." Roman warned.

"And what does it matter? We've already lost a lot in this damn place, and I'm sick of him." Dean pointed to Seth. "You really think Seth doesn't know anything. He knows his mother ripped your heart out to your body to manipulate your will. He knows we're prisoners here, and if we try to run away the Queen will turn your heart into dust and you'll die. You can't talk about it because as long as she has your heart hidden who knows where, she is the owner of your will and she ordered you to shut up. He knows everything!"

Dean started hitting Seth and Roman had to hold the kid. Seth was so stunned that he didn't even try to stop Dean.

"That's why you couldn't tell me anything." Seth was shaking. "That's why I couldn't feel your heart."

"I still can't talk about this." Roman admitted as he tried to calm Dean down.

"I didn't know!" Seth said desperately.

"Dean is angry, but I know he's going to realize the truth." Roman was holding the kid who was crying on his chest.

"God, I judged you all this time and you couldn't even defend yourself." Seth admitted in pure agony. "Dean is right, I also turned your life into hell in this place."

"That's not true." Roman looked at Seth intensely. "We were both victims of the same person. You didn't know and I couldn't tell you, and yet despite all that, despite the spell that curses me to be the prisoner of your mother, you and I are feeling this-"

"No!" Dean complained again and looked at Roman desperately. "He's as evil as his mother is. Roman, please don't..."

"Why does not he call you dad?" Seth didn't understand.

"Because he's not my son." Roman admitted. "Dean is an orphan boy that I met two weeks ago, we were liveing in my old cabin in the woods and I thought I'd raise him so he doesn't have to suffer for being alone, but getting close to me seems to have been worse than life in orphanage."

"That's not true." Dean hugged Roman tightly "You saved my life in the forest and you saved my life here in this castle. You've done nothing but take care of me and I'm never going to leave you. We're family now, Roman, we've already lost one of our own, we're not going to lose anyone else."

"Even if Dean hates me, I'm going to help you. We should get your heart back and then go away from this place." Seth said decided.

"But if we run away, you won't come with us." Dean said angrily. "I never had a family and Roman is my family now, you're not going to take that from me. It was enough to have lost Mustafa."

Seth nodded. "You're right, you've managed to get a little family for you and I will never take that away from you. I'll find a way to help you both and we'll all escape from this prison and we'll take different paths when we leave this place."

"Seth, you and I have to talk." Roman insisted.

"But not now, Dean needs you very much and I have to rest. Tomorrow we'll have time, Mom is not here and I have to research about this kind of magic, the one she used to take your heart away from you. It's not just about getting your heart back and running away. I need to know how to put your heart back in your body."

Roman nodded as he petted Dean's back. The poor boy was still crying.

"See you tomorrow then." Roman smiled with sadness.

Seth nodded and left the room.

* * *

 **Well, now Seth already knows the whole truth and will try to help Roman. But will it be so easy? Leave me a review if you want another episode.**

 **Thank you very much for your support, have a nice weekend, remember that I love you guys!**


	9. The Sea Witch

**First of all I want to tell you that _rollyteam96_ is writing her first fanfic, so please go to her profile and support this new writer.**

 **It's been 84 years... I've been busy with real life stuffs but I'm back. Thanks for your support.**

* * *

The next day Stephanie and Taker had reached the cliff, it was the area where the sea was more agitated. Stephanie raised her scepter and recited some words in a strange language. The sea stirred even more and a huge whirlpool formed. The wind devastated everything in its path.

And from the middle of the whirlpool, an imposing figure emerged. The woman had long black hair and wore a beautiful blue-green dress, which ended in brightly colored seaweed. Like Stephanie, she had a scepter, but this one had pearls embedded in the top.

"The nerve." The voice of the sea witch rumbled through the waves.

"It's been almost 19 years, Chyna." Stephanie smirked. "It is time to leave the grudge, in fact I have come humbly to ask for your help and I will give you what you want in exchange for it."

The sea calmed down and Chyna approached them. "Humility is not something that you have, but insolence is something you have to spare. What have you come to do in my domain?"

"I need your help, I will soon get married and... I need you to make the most beautiful dress in this world." Stephanie smirked.

"You have not aged anything, you look exactly the same as 19 years ago." Chyna looked at her closely. "Despite your immense power, you are a mortal woman, maintaining that youth must have cost the lives of several innocent people."

"Well, I am not an immortal being like you. I have to use certain tricks to challenge time."

"There's no immortal being in this world." Taker intervened. "Creatures like Chyna only have eternal life if nobody kills them. Whether they are supernatural beings or powerful humans, they all die."

"But humans die even if nobody kills them, they die for sickness or aging. Humans also inferior creatures." Chyna approached them. "No matter how much magic they have, they're weak and ambitious and that is why they are doomed to failure."

"Well, well, I know we both had our quarrels in the past when we both put our eyes on the same man." Stephanie spoke again.

"No Stephanie, you set your eyes on _my_ man, but even I can admit that Hunter was garbage that I picked up, the kind of man that's perfect for you, that's why I didn't accept him back when you got tired of him." Chyna clarified. "But I'm curious, who's the new trash you've decided to love? This must be something special if you'll even make him your husband."

"That's not your problem. I just need the dress and I'll pay the price you deem appropriate." Stephanie pursed her lips.

"I won't do anything for you if you don't show me that man." Chyna looked at Stephanie with contempt. "You know, female curiosity."

Stephanie reluctantly moved her scepter and the image that was reflected in the water was one of Roman smiling and hugging Dean. Stephanie could show the random image of a person but the only one who could show a image in real time was the mirror.

Stephanie smirked, that image would be something that she wouldn't see anymore. Surely the night before, Kane had murdered the annoying child. Now Roman must be mourning the death of his son and blaming Seth for it.

Chyna was not stupid, the man in the picture didn't fit the profile of the kind of bastard who might want to marry Stephanie. This was very strange and she was very curious. But the thing she really wanted to know was not the details of Stephanie's wedding.

"I heard you have a son." Chyna said thoughtfully.

"That's right, I've had the privilege of being a mother. Hunter said you always wanted to give him a child but you couldn't, too bad that despite all your power, your womb is so... empty." Stephanie enjoyed tormenting Chyna, even if she needed her.

However Chyna continued impassive. "Being your son, he must be as poisonous and malevolent as you, and who is the father? Some bandit? A murderer?"

"That's my problem... But tell me, what's the price you will ask for my dress?"

"I'm bored of being in the sea, you want a dress, I'll do it." Now it was Chyna who smiled with malice. "The price is that I want to be in your castle until I finish doing it."

The expression of satisfaction was erased from Stephanie's face. The last thing he wanted was to have Chyna in her castle.

"Of course not, ask for something else, whatever you want." Stephanie wasn't laughing anymore.

"It's that or nothing, and don't waste my time on your threats, there's really nothing you can do against me." Chyna enjoyed watching Stephanie lose her usual control and smugness.

"I won't do that." Stephanie refused.

"Then, it was a pleasure to see you, Steph. I hope you have a happy wedding." Chyna moved her scepter and the sea stirred.

"Wait!" Stephanie was almost throwing a tantrum. "Okay, I want the damn dress, you'll come back to the castle with us, but if you try a dirty trick, I won't hesitate to kill you."

"The dirty tricks are your specialty Stephanie, not mine." Chyna smirked.

 **…**

Dean and Roman were standing in the same corner of the garden where they always hid. With Roman's help, Dean had buried Mustafa in a small box. The boy was so sad.

"This is the first family I've had and we've already lost one of us. Now you're the only one I have left. Roman, remember you promised never to leave me alone." Dean looked at Roman doe-eyed.

"And I'm never going to leave you, we're family, Dean. You're my son now and you're my priority. We're always going to be together, or at least until you grow up and have your own family." Roman said with conviction.

"Seth doesn't like me. He's not good and you... The way you looked at him, is what Mustafa said, you look at Seth as if he were the owner of your heart, even if you don't have it for now."

"No matter what I feel, I didn't give you a family to take it away from you. If someday we are free and find that thing people call love, that person should love you too and if that person doesn't, we will continue to be only you and me." Roman tried to reassure the kid.

"I don't want you to be alone, I'm not that selfish. I would never be selfish with you." Dean said softly. "But I don't trust Seth. He's like his mother, but you can't see it because you're in love with him."

Roman crouched and softly embraced the auburn-haired kid. "Trust me, Dean. Even if you don't trust Seth... Trust me."

The boy calmed down a bit and hugged Roman tightly. "I trust you, Roman. I do."

Seth looked at them from afar. Dean looked at him suspiciously. Roman noticed and sighed. Seth had saved Dean's life but the boy couldn't see him because of the pain he felt for the loss of Mustafa.

"I should go talk to Seth but I don't want to leave you here alone." Roman murmured.

"Well, here I plan to stay. This is where we always were." Dean pouted. "But go talk to him, just be careful. Maybe we can rescue your heart from Stephanie's hands because she took it by force, but I don't think we can do the same with Seth if you give your heart to him on your own will."

Roman was astounded, Dean had a good point here.

"You are a very special child, Dean. Very smart for your age." Roman ruffled his hair. "I'll be careful just as you asked me."

Roman left Dean who was sitting placing flowers in the little pantheon.

"He still hates me." Seth looked at Dean with sadness. "I understand, it's horrible to lose a member of your family."

"You mean your father, right?" Roman walked through the grove, following the prince.

"I love my father, he's the person that I have tried to imitate all my life and the reason why I have not become what being my mother's son has destined me to be. He's my hero, but... I didn't know him, he died before I was born."

Roman noticed the deep love and admiration that Seth professed for his father. The peasant smiled, it was the first time that both had the opportunity to talk without apprehensions or resentments.

"Then who do you mean?" They both reached the small lake.

Seth smiled, he had wanted so much to tell Roman the truth but he had not done it because he thought the peasant was a bad guy. Now it was the perfect opportunity to finally open his heart.

"Mom was never present in my childhood, she left me in the care of my nanny, a maid named Mickie." Seth's eyes lit up when talking about his nanny. "She was very beautiful and sweet and she was the mother my own mother never wanted to be. She loved me as if I were her son and I loved her as if she were my mother."

Roman nodded, now he could understand Seth's feelings. He loved Dean as if he were his son.

"She died when I was 16. The plague killed her." Now Seth's joy turned to sadness.

"But Stephanie is powerful, she..." Roman brought his hand to the prince's face.

"She didn't do anything. I begged her but she didn't listen to me, she never does." Seth closed his eyes at Roman's touch. "Losing Mickie was very painful for me, it was like losing my mother... And because of that I deeply hated my real mother. That's why I can understand Dean."

Roman gently stroked Seth's lips and he opened his eyes and looked at him intensely.

"Stephanie was able to save your nanny and she didn't, you did save Dean. Please, don't compare those situations, they're not the same. I know Dean is being more stubborn than usual but I also know he's very smart and perceptive. He's going to understand, maybe not now but sooner or later he will." Roman smiled sweetly.

"Dean was lucky to meet you. I'm glad you decided to adopt him, but he's not the first child you've saved." Seth said excitedly. "Eight years ago, you saved a child a little older than Dean from drowning in the river."

Roman looked at Seth very surprised. "It was you..."

Seth nodded. "I didn't tell you anything because I thought you were a bad man. Forgive me I judged you so badly."

"It's not your fault." Roman put one of his hands on Seth's waist and pressed their bodies together. "So the woman who gave me the three gold coins was your nanny."

Seth nodded and wrapped his arms around Roman's neck.

"Seth, that afternoon you saved my life too." Roman looked at the prince with sweetness. "My father had died a few days before and because he was so poor he owed the taxes to your mother. I was about to lose the farm, and with those three gold coins I was able to pay the debts and keep my father's farm."

"That's why you called me an angel?" Seth blushed a little remembering that.

"That's right, you were my angel." Roman squeezed the prince even more and stroked his hair with his other hand. "I remember that your hair looked different. That's why I didn't recognize you."

"I had a blond lock, but it strangely darkened the day of Mickie's death." Seth explained

"Your feelings are reflected in the weather and even in your hair." Now Roman caressed Seth's face and the prince felt he was losing his strength. "Everything around works by the magic inside you. It's amazing and beautiful."

Roman drew the prince's face and softly kissed him. It was the first kiss that was not accompanied by guilt, resentment or anger. And how they had wanted this.

Seth moaned in the kiss and this made Roman squeeze him even more, the heat that Seth exuded was hypnotizing, everything about him was magical and Roman wanted to know every little detail of the man who was changing his whole life. Even his kisses were magical, soft, sweet and addictive like nothing in this world.

Seth wrapped his legs around Roman's waist and the peasant lifted him by the hips. Roman's hands gently molded the pert ass of the younger man and both moaned in pleasure. Their tongues tasted each other as if they were thirsty for ant the other, it was wonderful.

Roman led Seth to a rock ledge where he sat him down gently. Seth clung to him tightly and now Roman kissed the corner of the prince's lips. Seth breathed agitatedly, the sensations were wonderful, he had dreamed so much with moments like this and now he could finally have it. Roman was the brave and honest peasant of whom he fell in love and now he seemed to reciprocate his feelings.

Roman kissed Seth's neck unbuttoning the shirt of the younger man. When he did it, he slid the soft cloth over the prince's shoulders and stopped kissing him. Finally, he could admire Seth's torso and was as beautiful as the rest of his body. So firm, youthful, flexible and lithe. He ran his hands over the soft skin and it was warm. Seth shuddered and a small moan came from his lips, he bit his lower lip trying to silence the moans but failed.

"You are so beautiful that I don't know whether to kiss you or worship you," Roman said softly.

"You can do both." Seth said completely heated by the words and the look that Roman was dedicating to him.

Roman kissed Seth's neck with passion, marking the soft skin.

"If my heart was in my chest it would be beating desperate." Now Roman was kissing Seth's chest, making him moan intensely. "I don't know what you have done to me, I don't know how to call this feeling, I don't understand it, but it is so powerful that I feel it consumes me."

"Oh by all the gods!" Seth said between groans to feel that Roman was licking and sucking one of his nipples.

"You drive me crazy. Is this what everyone calls love?" Roman said without even thinking, he could only feel. "I don't have my heart with me but, I feel that my whole being is going to explode."

Roman let go of the nipple and looked at Seth intensely. Seth felt his heart would come out of his chest.

"Have you felt this before?" Seth asked fearfully, he couldn't believe that Roman had said such a thing.

"Never, and that's why I don't understand it. But it is something so powerful that I feel that I won't be able to continue with my life if I don't have you by my side." Roman confessed. "It's like a spell, it binds me irreparably and all I want is to be by your side."

"I want the same, Roman." Seth smiled with emotion.

Both kissed again with passion, there were no inhibitions of any kind, Seth grew more daring and was caressing Roman's torso over his clothes. The hands of both men touched everything they could and it felt wonderful. Seth tightened his legs on Roman's waist and both were rubbing their crotches that were hard due to the heavy make out session.

It was Roman who let Seth go while buttoning his shirt and arranging his clothes. "We must stop now. I don't want you to think I want to take advantage of you."

And at that moment Seth thought about where all this would take them. If they continued like this they would end up having sex... The idea excited and scared him at the same time. Nobody had kissed him much less touched like that and yet he felt as if his body and soul were made for this. Seth didn't know if he was still ready to take the next step, but he knew that if he did it, he wanted to do it with Roman.

 _But he doesn't know what he feels and probably won't know until I can give back his heart._

And as if guessing the prince's thoughts, Roman smiled at him. "I'm almost sure of what I feel but I need to have no doubts about all this. That's why it's better to stop here, I want to recover my heart from the hands of your mother and have the certainty of what I feel. If that's what I'm almost sure it is... you'll be the next owner of my heart, Seth."

Seth nodded excitedly and smiled widely. "I'm going to find out where your heart is and how to return it to your body. If my magic is of any use, I will use it to achieve this."

Roman pecked Seth's lips. "We are going to recover my heart and I will make Dean see the truth, because once we have my heart back, we will go away from here and you're coming with us. I won't let you go from my side."

"Will we run away together?" Seth couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Exactly. We will go far away from your mother's wickedness. You won't be the prince of a kingdom anymore, I can't give you riches or power, but you will be my prince and I will give you my heart and soul and I hope that will be enough for you."

Seth thought he was dreaming. "That's all I need. I want to escape with you!"

Roman lifted Seth in his arms and began to dance with him. "You'll be my prince, just mine, only mine."

"Only yours." Seth giggled.

"Roman..." Dean's voice interrupted them.

Roman let the prince go. "Dean... I..."

"It's okay, you trust him," Dean said with sadness. "I don't trust him but I do trust you."

Seth approached Dean. "I'm going to help you, just give me a chance, just one. I'll show you that I'm not going to hurt Roman or you."

Dean pursed his lips, it was obvious he didn't trust Seth, then looked at Roman who gave him a pleading look. The boy couldn't resist that Roman would suffer for his cause, it was obvious that the peasant loved Seth, even if he himself was not able to see him now. But Dean was sure that the prince was just as selfish as Stephanie and Seth would find a way to separate Roman from his side.

 _And Dean was not going to lose his only family._

"If I find out that you want to hurt us... if you hurt Roman or if you try to separate him from me, as your mother tried, I'll tell the demon that protects me to hurt you." It was a childish threat, and probably futile but Dean tried anyway.

Actually the boy had no control over the demon, not that he knew.

"I'm not going to separate you from Roman, he's your father now. I don't want to steal his love either. Even if you don't believe me, you and I have something in common, Dean." Seth explained.

"What could it be?" Dean looked at Seth with obvious mistrust.

"You and I want to recover Roman's heart and save him. Stop my mother from getting away with her plans. We both want to make Roman happy, so even if you distrust me, at least for now let's make a truce." Seth extended his hand to Dean. "Let's take his heart back and get out of this prison, then we'll decide what to do."

Dean pouted. He looked at Seth nonchalantly. Roman sweetly scolded Dean with his gaze. The boy rolled his eyes and sighed extending his hand to Seth. The prince smiled and squeezed the boy's hand. The handshake lasted only a couple of seconds as Dean released the grip.

"You better not try anything dirty or my demon will-"

"Dean, please." Roman held the boy and carried him in his arms.

"I was just saying, Roman." Dean hugged the peasant.

Seth smiled, it was endearing to see Dean being so protective of Roman. He had to convince the boy that he wasn't going to separate them or hurt them. At least for now Dean was not going to interfere and Seth would have time to try to get closer to the kid no matter how difficult it was.

"Stephanie will be back soon and we must agree on how we are going to proceed." Roman said as they walked back to the castle with Dean on his arms.

"I think it's best to keep pretending we hate each other," Seth said thoughfully. "And meanwhile still looking for a way to find your heart and cross the abyss."

All them agreed on that.

* * *

 **Thanks for your support. If you want another episode leave me a review with your opinions about this chapter and what you think will happen in the next one. I apologize for my grammar.**

 **Have a nice day and remember that I love you guys.**


	10. Setting the plan

**It's been 84 years…**

 **December is a very busy month when you have kids. My son is engaged in every Christmas activity at his school and I must help him and I am also making a real-size Yoshi (the dinosaur in Mario Bros video games) as a tradition that we have in my country every end of the year, in which we make big dolls based on media characters and burn them at midnight of December 31. I will post pics of my Yoshi on my tumblr account (I made a new one some time ago) if any of you follow me on that account you will see my Yoshi when it is finished since I am still working on it.**

 **So I have less free time this month.**

 **I am still updating all my fics so don't worry. Just have a little patience with me this month.**

* * *

Stephanie arrived at the castle accompanied by Taker and Chyna. Upon entering she was greeted by all the inhabitants of the castle, including Dean.

Taker tried to hide his surprise, not so Stephanie. She was petrified.

"Good morning Queen Stephanie." Dean grinned, showing his dimples.

"Dean..." She finally tried to hide her disappointment.

And at that moment Roman felt that he was dying a little. This woman had tried to kill Dean and he could not do anything. He was unable to disobey Stephanie, it was the worst of the agonies. Seth noticed the suffering in Roman's eyes.

"She's Chyna," Stephanie's voice brought them back to reality and almost immediately Stephanie threw herself into Roman's arms, who could not refuse the display of love because of the spell. "Chyna is the sea witch and she's going to design my wedding dress for our wedding, my love."

Stephanie kissed her fiance passionately. Dean rolled his eyes and Seth tried to contain the jealousy and the bitterness that this caused him. If before, when he believed that Roman was a gold-digger he could not stand these scenes, now that he knew that the peasant had feelings for him and that he was also being blackmailed, he felt he was dying.

Chyna looked at all the inhabitants of that castle with attention, she was not easy to fool.

"This is Roman, my future husband." Stephanie said proudly.

Chyna smiled at him. "Now I understand why you are so happy, Stephanie, your future husband has the bearing of a prince. He reminds me of the god of the sea."

Stephanie pursed her lips. "Roman is mine so you don't need to bathe him in flattery."

And for the first time Seth saw his mother show jealousy. She didn't suspect of Seth at all and inside the castle there was no other woman who would arouse her jealousy. Now there was one.

And Seth also noticed that his mother was very possessive of Roman. Seth doubted that she loved him, but she wanted to keep him by his side perhaps as a trophy, Roman was beautiful. Or even worse maybe she was obsessed with Roman.

"Don't be ridiculous, Stephanie. You are going to marry a very handsome man and you hope no one will notice it!" Chyna smirked. "Your jealousy is pathetic and unnecessary, if he's going to marry you that means he loves you madly. No matter how many women are kneeling at his feet, he won't have eyes for anyone but you, is not it?"

And the sarcasm in Chyna's words was obvious. Stephanie was fuming. The sea witch smiled satisfied and noticed that there was a small child.

"He's Dean," Roman smiled. "He's my son."

And Chyna noticed that now Roman showed joy and love in his eyes when talking about the little kid. She also noticed Stephanie looking at the kid with disdain. Finally the sea witch turned her attention to Seth. The young prince realized that she was staring at him.

"My name is Seth, I am the son of the queen." He said nervously.

She approached him and smiled. "Nice to meet you, prince."

"Something happens?" Seth was nervous about the woman's scrutinizing gaze.

"There's something in you that's familiar to me." She said.

Taker smirked and Stephanie looked at her with hatred.

"Nothing can seem familiar in him." The queen said angrily. "It's the first time you see him."

"Maybe I've seen someone in his family before and that's why he got my attention." Chyna looked at Stephanie suspiciously.

"Maybe she met my father." Seth said innocently. "He was a warrior of the kingdom."

Chyna smirked. "Really? I'm interested in that story. You could tell me about it while my stay in the castle lasts."

Seth smiled at her, showing interest in his father was something Stephanie didn't do. The prince liked the sea witch.

Stephanie looked at Taker nervously. Chyna just wanted to torment her, she began to wonder if that dress really was worth it. While Stephanie wanted to push Seth to steal his power, she didn't want to do it in Chyna's presence.

 **...**

"It is beautiful." The prince took in his hands the soft satiny white fabric.

Seth had shown interest in the wedding dress and was now in his mother's room looking at the fabrics. Although in reality what he wanted was to see the room. According to Dean, Mustafa had said that the entrance to the place where Roman's heart was on the wall behind the chattering mirror.

Stephanie uncovered the huge mirror that she kept covered with a thick cloth. She brought the beautiful, shiny fabric of her wedding dress to her body and looked at herself in the mirror. It was then that Seth leaned against the wall and saw the crack, it was not easy to distinguish if you did not know of its existence previously. But it was obvious, it had the shape of a door.

"Even though you're going to marry a gold digger, I have to admit that you'll look beautiful." Seth muttered.

"I know how much you hate Roman but I want you behaved the day of my wedding." Stephanie said smiling as she imagined what her dress would look like. "There are only two weeks left, I have to do so many things. I'll be with Taker preparing the invitations."

"I can help you with the dress, at least that's how I get distracted." Seth proposed. "Although this wedding is not to my liking, I know that if I help you, you will fix the bridge and that is my priority, so count on me."

Stephanie smiled. "At last you have understood. It's okay, take care of the dress and I'll repair the bridge on my wedding day, so you can go to the town whenever you want."

Seth smiled. "So shall."

Stephanie took her scepter with her, and left. Mustafa had said that the door only opened with the magic of the scepter. Seth looked at the mirror.

"Paul, are you still there?" Seth stood in front of the mirror.

The mirror stopped reflecting Seth and Paul's face appeared on the glass.

"Prince Seth..." Paul greeted him.

"Paul Heyman, the most powerful oracle in the kingdom." Seth smiled sweetly. "Turned into a mirror for my mother's magic. What was that so serious that you did to end up like this?"

Paul squinted his eyes. "Why are you so interested in that? It was something that happened almost eighteen years ago."

"Curiosity." Seth put on his best face of naivety. "It must be very sad to live locked in a mirror, without leaving this room and seeing the world. I know because I'm locked in here, of course I can go out into the garden and move my body, run, laugh. Don't you miss that?"

"You don't look like your mother at all..." The mirror answered thoughtfully.

Seth giggled. "I look like my father, he was a hero of the kingdom."

Paul opened his mouth several times as if he wanted to say something but didn't have the courage to do it.

"You are yourself, boy. You are not like any of your ancestors, you are unique, try not to let anything, nor the most horrible truth change your personality." Paul finally spoke.

Seth blinked a couple of times and smiled. "Thanks for the advice, it was nice to talk to you. Since I'm going to be here helping mom with her dress, I think we can talk, so you won't be so alone."

Paul smiled. "You definitely are not like your mother."

"I'll leave these fabrics to Chyna, see you later." Seth smiled and then opened the huge window in his mother's room. He moved the mirror near the window. "This way you can at least see the garden. I hope Mom will one day restore you to your original form."

Paul looked at the garden in amazement, almost eighteen years as a mirror Stephanie never moved him from where he was. Watching the garden was overwhelming.

"Thank you, Prince." Paul said deeply grateful.

"You have nothing to thank, I'll be back in the afternoon." Seth left the room.

 **...**

"Stephanie left the castle on her smoke dragon." Dean was sitting looking at Mustafa's grave. "She was carrying her scepter."

"Take the scepter from her hand is gonna be the most dificult part." Roman petted the boy's hair.

"And we will do it." Seth approached them both.

The prince was carrying some bags with fabrics for Stephanie's dress. "The mirror trusts me. I will find a way to use that to our advantage to get the scepter and recover your heart."

"And the bridge?" Dean asked excitedly about the possibility of recovering Roman's heart.

"That's why I'm helping mom with the wedding dress, she'll repair it on the day of the wedding. We'll have to prepare everything to get away that day." Seth sighed.

"It's very risky, if we fail, Dean and you will be hurt by Stephanie." Roman said worried. "Also, even if we recover my heart, we don't know how to put it back inside me."

"That is a very powerful magic and I have not found anything in the books of the library, but I am sure that when we escape, we will find some clue about that kind of magic and I will learn to use it. I will do everything possible to return your heart to your body." Seth said with conviction.

Dean looked at something carefully. Roman noticed and looked towards the same point and there was a seagull.

"I've never seen such a bird before." Dean murmured. "It has ben here all this time, like it was listening to us."

"It's just a bird." Roman looked at Dean with sadness, thinking that the boy said those things because he missed Mustafa. "Seagulls are seabirds and we are very far from the sea, which is why you have never seen one, Dean."

The bird chirped several times but didn't move from where it was.

"That bird is weird, I'd better walk in the garden." Dean looked at the bird with suspicion.

When the boy walked away from them, Roman immediately held Seth by the waist.

"It seems Dean doesn't like birds." Roman pushed Seth against a huge tree. "At least now we are alone."

Seth wrapped his arms around Roman's neck, dropping the bags with the cloths. Roman was kissing his neck.

"I must go with Chyna." Seth moaned.

"Only a moment." Roman's hands were everywhere, touching, squeezing. Unbuttoning the prince's shirt.

"By the gods, my body is on fire." Seth whined.

"It feels so hot." Roman kissed Seth's chest and his big hands caressed the bulge between his legs. "You drive me crazy, just trust me and let me do this."

As if Roman had to ask. Seth was so delighted with the sensations that the peasant made him feel that he would let him do what he wanted with his body.

"I trust you, do whatever you want." Seth moaned even louder.

Roman ended up on his knees on the ground, unbuckling Seth's pants. Skillfully Roman freed Seth's hard length and licked his lips, ran his tongue on the tip and Seth arched his back and moaned plaintively.

Roman looked at the prince and felt his cock harden even more as he saw the expression of total surrender on Seth's face. At that moment Roman knew that if he wanted to, he could take his body and Seth would give it to him without protest.

And that certainty made him to lose control.

Roman was sucking hard and Seth was a mass of squirms and moans. He had never felt anything like this, the prince felt that everything was spinning, pleasure consumed him and he didn't think he was going to resist for long.

Roman was merciless, his tongue caressing the vein and his teeth causing the necessary friction. Seth was rocking his hips, almost fucking the older man's mouth. He tangled his hands in that beautiful black locks, pulling the hair of his lover.

And for the groans that Roman was trying to hold, Seth knew the peasant was enjoying this.

"I'm going to... ugh..." Seth couldn't finish the sentence, he came in Roman's anxious mouth.

The peasant swallowed every last drop.

Roman let Seth's cock go, tidying his pants as if this had not happened. The prince dropped into the grass, trying to breathe normally. Roman sat in front of him and was stroking his own boner.

Seth was not thinking coherently, his mind was still clouded by that amazing orgasm. The prince crawled to Roman and began unbuttoning the older man's pants.

"You don't have to do it." Roman whispered.

"But I want it so much."

And shortly after Seth had his head buried in Roman's crotch, sucking his cock with so much desire. Roman lost control and grabbed the boy's head, fucking that hot, wet mouth.

"Just like that baby boy, just like... oh." Roman wished so much to bury his cock in that tight ass.

The peasant closed his eyes and imagined the moment when he could finally make the prince his. He imagined Seth naked, bathed in sweat as he rode his cock and moved his hips asking for more.

Roman had not noticed that he was fucking Seth's mouth almost aggressively, the boy did not seem angry about this. A few more thrusts and Roman came violently into Seth's mouth, who could not swallow everything.

Roman realized what he had done, but seeing Seth with a huge smile on those bruised lips, and cum sliding out of his mouth, he knew that Seth had enjoyed it so much.

"I want to make you mine..." Roman could not contain the words, it was a truth that needed to be shouted.

Seth wiped the cum with his fingers and sucked with lust.

"I want to be yours, just tell me when and where." Seth had never been so sure of anything in his life.

"I would do it right now but you deserve something better than wallowing in the grass." Roman adjusted his pants and approached Seth. "You are a prince, I must think of something worthy of you."

Seth smiled broadly and launched himself at Roman, crashing their lips in a passionate kiss. At that moment the seagull took flight, drawing the attention of both men.

"I think Dean is right, that bird is weird." Seth watched the bird move away.

Both men looked at each other and laughed.

"I think you should go with Chyna, we don't want to raise suspicions." Roman smiled tenderly.

Seth nodded and kissed him again.

 **…**

Seth continued on his way to the small guest house, to deliver the fabrics to Chyna. There the woman greeted him with a kind smile. Seth watched as she had fixed the small house to make it cozy and there were many details such as bright snails and sea stones.

He handed over the fabrics, looking enraptured all around him. "It's beautiful, if you could do this with this cabin that was abandoned for so long, Mom's dress will definitely be a work of art."

Chyna was surprised, this boy seemed honest. Too much to be the son of who he was.

"I'm glad you like it so much." She gave him a turquoise cupcake. "I just made them with seaweed. Don't worry they are delicious."

Seth smiled, he liked her. He ate the cupcake and it was really good.

That was how Chyna started asking him all sorts of questions that Seth answered cheerfully.

"And your father died saving the kingdom in the war against the Orcs." Chyna smiled.

"Such a hero." Seth said with conviction.

"One that you love and deeply admire." She looked at him thoughtfully. "What was his name?"

"Seth, like me." The prince said cheerfully.

"A nice name."

"I must go. I promised my mother's mirror that I would keep him company. He is so alone." Seth said with sincerity.

"I like you very much, I hope we can be friends." She smiled at him.

"Of course, and you will give me more cupcakes. They are delicious." Seth said goodbye to her.

Chyna was on the small balcony of the guest house watching Seth walking away.

"The cupcakes contained my powerful truth serum and this boy didn't confess anything bad, Seth is honest, even naive, but all that story of his father is the biggest falsehood in the world. This boy has been fooled by his own mother."

At that moment a seagull flew into the house and landed on a chair that was on the balcony.

"Did you find something interesting?" Chyna asked the bird.

The seagull began to chirp and the sea witch was with her jaw on the floor.

* * *

 **Dun dun dun dun... It seems that the seagull is Chyna's ally. I thank you for your support and if you want another episode you know, leave me a review with your opinions about this chapter.**


	11. The power of love

**Guess what? writer's block is over in this fic. All my fics rolleigns will be updated once a week as long as they receive support from you.**

 **I posted another fic rolleigns called "Save me". That one will not be as long as it is this one and TDWF. It's a weird idea but** **if you want you can take a look.**

* * *

"Fuck!" Roman moaned.

Both were hidden in the last stable. One that was occupied by oldest horses that no one used anymore. Roman was leaning against an old wall and Seth was on his knees... sucking him.

Seth had become an expert in blowjobs. The things he did with that mouth. Every day Roman was crazier about him.

"I'm going to..." Roman watched with delight as Seth released his cock and started jerking it.

Moments later, Roman was spilling his cum on that handsome face. And it was such an erotic image that if he had not cum a few moments ago, he would be hard again.

Seth was running his fingers over his face and sucking on Roman's seed while he tidied his pants.

Before receiving that amazing blowjob, Roman had done a handjob to Seth. Now both were sitting on the floor satisfied.

"The things I want to do to you." Roman looked at Seth as if he wanted to eat him. "I want to bend you over that pile of hay and pound my-"

"You should save those details, I don't want to know." A female voice interrupted them.

Both were frozen, they had been discovered. Seth still had cum on his face.

The woman threw a handkerchief to Seth. "Clean your face boy, we must have a very interesting conversation."

"Ch... Chyna..." Seth was wiping his face and trying to speak.

"It's my fault, I seduced him." Roman spoke. "I will face the consequences of this and-"

"Stop being hysterical." She said and extended her arm, the gull landed on it. "My little pet has been telling me very interesting things about you two, and from what it told me, you did not seduce him."

"No one seduced anyone, it just happened." Seth stood up.

Roman imitated him. Chyna smiled at both of them.

"I want the whole truth."

"How do we know if we can trust you?" Roman said angrily.

"You don't know it, but you have no other choice." She smirked.

Seth and Roman looked at each other as if trying to find a solution to this, but there was not.

"My gull told me it heard you talking about a threat, that Stephanie is blackmailing Roman to keep him by her side." Chyna was the embodiment of the confidence. "But being a bird, it forgets a lot of details."

"She has Roman's heart." Seth pursed his lips.

Chyna raised an eyebrow and looked at Roman. "You have no will, then."

"How do you know that?" Roman did not understand. "How do you know that kind of magic."

She smiled. "Because I am the one who taught it to Stephanie."

Both men were stunned.

"I don't believe you." Seth said. "Why would you teach my mother such a thing? Besides, she's supposed to be the only one who can do this."

"Your mother is a liar." Chyna said approaching an old horse.

She stroked the equine's fur to reassure it. Then she cast a spell that kept him immobilized. Up there all easy, those were things that Seth could do perfectly. But what came next was horrible.

Chyna stared into the animal's eyes, until a green flash illuminated her eyes, then she put her hand on the animal's skin, over its heart.

Seth was astounded as he saw Chyna putting her hand on the horse's chest without make it bleed and soon after she had its heart in her hand. The animal collapsed on the ground, weak but alive. And the heart kept beating. There was no blood, the horse was not hurt.

"This is what my mother did to you?" Seth was horrified.

"Yes." Roman muttered.

"If you are afraid it will not work and instead of returning Roman's heart, you will destroy it, killing Roman in the process." Chyna sentenced. "You need to totally focus yourself on this task."

"I will do it." Seth was still scared of what he saw. But there was no other way. "I must do this, I must save Roman's heart."

Seth wanted to learn the spell so he confessed the whole truth to Chyna. She now understood how Stephanie had managed to catch a man like Roman, who did not fit the bastard or ambitious type.

"I'm not surprised, Stephanie is able to use the lowest means to get a man she obsesses with, and they always end up very badly." Chyna changed her expression to one of empathy and looked at Seth. "As I told you, I'm going to help you."

"Even though I want to believe you, all this can be a trap." Roman squinted his eyes. "Why would you want to help us?"

"My motivations are not your concern, I will help you, I'm going to teach this boy to master the magic that can tear a heart or return it to their owner."

"And what will you get in return?" Seth still distrusted.

 _Revenge, I will do to your mother what she did to me. I will take away the man she loves, and it will be much more humiliating because her own son will be the one doing the work for me._

"That is my business, but if you keep asking I will not help you and it will be your problem to find the way to put Roman's heart back into his body." She sentenced.

 **...**

"Seth has not manifested his powers." Taker looked at the invitations with disdain.

"We have not known about the demon Balor either." She smiled when she saw a purple invitation. "Maybe it's good, because I really don't have time for this, I'll have to take the power off of Seth after my marriage."

"And how will you make him angry enough?"

"I'll tell him the true story of his father."

"Hopefully by then you have not wasted valuable time and the demon Balor has not completed his transformation."

"Even if he completes it, he will not be more powerful than me when I have the power that is inside of Seth." Stephanie smirked with confidence.

 **...**

Three days later, there was a new routine in Seth's life. In the morning, he chatted animatedly with the mirror, earning his trust and affection. And in the afternoon, he met in the same old barn with Chyna and Roman for his magic lessons.

Seth followed Chyna's instructions. For now it was only to focus his magic and control it, if he did not get that, it would be useless to try the spell. After several attempts, Seth managed to accumulate his power in a single point of his body: his hands.

Chyna was speechless, the power that Seth manifested was immense. This boy could destroy the entire kingdom. However, unlike her and Stephanie, the magic emanating from Seth's hands had a bluish color.

Chyna tried to stay calm. Seth could be a threat, but at the same time, it was obvious that the boy was a good person. He was not like his mother.

 _Besides he is in love. Roman is in control of this boy although he doesn't know it, and while they are together, Seth will not be a problem, he will not take the path his mother took._

"Very well, now go for the horse, control it and then concentrate on listening to its heart, when all you feel is the sound of its heart, when you can even see it in your mind, use your power to remove it from the horse's body. Focus or you will fail and you will only have killed the animal." Chyna indicated.

Seth took a deep breath. A little moment of doubt would ruin everything. Roman watched nervously as Seth approached the animal and easily immobilized it. Then he closed his eyes trying to focus and finally brought one of his hands to the horse's skin.

The blue light made it impossible to see what was happening with the horse's skin but they both noticed how Seth had his hand inside the animal. Seth finally took the heart in his hand and pulled it out of the horse's body.

The young prince watched with wide eyes as the horse collapsed on the floor, but it was still alive. The heart in his hand was beating. Seth was overwhelmed, he began to tremble in panic at what he had done.

"I took away its heart, I..."

"Seth calm down." Chyna indicated.

Seth looked at Roman and Chyna and finally at the horse. He began to breathe with difficulty and then he felt as if his hands were burning. He watched in horror as the horse's heart turned into dust.

"What have I done?" Seth said watching the dust drain between his fingers.

The horse neighed for the last time and died.

"I killed it! I killed it!" Seth was terrified of what he had done.

"Seth, it's normal to fail the first few times, but you should keep trying." Chyna explained.

"And what if I don't get it?" Seth was very scared and he even looked frantic. "What if I get nervous and kill Roman instead of saving his life?!"

"You must practice more, that's all." Chyna tried to reassure him.

"Practice more?" Seth was screaming now. "Murder more animals, maybe even people to perfect the technique and maybe not kill Roman... Maybe because I'm so useless that I can't control my power."

Seth was sad and frustrated and seeing the corpse of the horse did not help. The boy could not help but think that perhaps his beloved Roman would also die.

"I'm sorry Roman, I can't do this, I have power but I'm useless, so useless that I can't even save the person I love."

And it was then that Seth realized what he had said. He just confessed his love for Roman, he kept doing more stupid things. Maybe Roman would be scared of his feelings, after all he just killed a horse with his magic power. Seth was overwhelmed with all these circumstances and he did not resist anymore, so he ran out of the barn.

"He loves me." Roman muttered in bewilderment.

"The power of that kid is huge, but so is his lack of confidence. I can teach him to use his power correctly but I cannot make him trust himself." Chyna murmured. "His mother didn't do a good job with that boy's self-esteem, but if he loves you, you can correct that."

"I trust him." Roman said with conviction. "But it's not about manipulating him, I would never do that, this whole situation is causing him great pain and I don't want him to suffer. Saving my life is not worth the pain he's feeling."

"Do you care more about his feelings than your own life?" Chyna said knowingly.

Roman nodded slowly, the last piece of the puzzle had just fallen into place, exposing the feelings of both men. Roman ran after Seth.

 **...**

Seth was on the last garden, the place where he and Roman always met. Roman approached him carefully.

"I'm not going to get it, I'm a failure." Seth said through tears.

"Don't say that, Seth, it's not true."

"Yes it is, I can't do anything right. I have magic but I can't use it." Seth was frustrated and sad. "I've never been able to control it."

Roman took the hands of the younger boy. "You have this huge power and you have the strength to master it."

"With these same hands I could kill you, and if that happens I could not live with that." Seth was trembling.

Roman wiped his tears with sweetness. "Then don't do it. You shouldn't learn that spell if it causes you great grief. You don't need that to get my heart, Seth."

Seth looked at him wide eyed. "But then how am I going to get your heart back"

Roman smiled at him trying to reassure him and it worked. Seth was as hypnotized watching Roman smiling at him.

"Seeing how you suffered trying to do something that is hurting you for the love you feel for me, made me realize that you don't need to do this." Roman brought his face closer to the younger boy's. "My heart is already yours, Seth. It's only yours and she will never have it. Wherever my heart is, it belongs to you, and even if I never have it back in my chest again, it will still be yours."

Both were facing each other, breathing the same air. Suddenly, a gentle breeze blew across the grass and many rose petals began to flutter around them.

"Wherever it is, my heart beats only for you, Seth, and if the time comes, be it sooner or later, when my heart stops beating, you will be the last thought, the last feeling inside it. I love you, Seth."

Seth was blinking non-stop. All this seemed so unreal, and all the agony he felt moments before disappeared, replaced by the joy of knowing that Roman also loved him.

"I trust you, Seth, I trust blindly in you." Roman brought his lips to the younger man's and kissed him.

Flowers perfumed the garden and petals flew everywhere. Seth surrendered in that kiss and Roman held him gently in his arms. And that kiss changed the whole perspective for Seth.

Roman loved him and he was not going to lose him. If Roman trusted him, he himself would have confidence. That kiss gave him the certainty he needed, that kiss gave him the strength he needed, and while the whole garden reacted to the power of their love, Seth decided he would master that spell and save the man he loved.

The kiss, as beautiful and sweet as it was, ended with both of them holding each other and breathing hard. Both men saw the petals around them, delighted in the beauty of the landscape that Seth's feelings had created.

"Loving you has been the most accurate decision I have made in my life, Seth." Roman watched as the magic continued to envelop them and it was beautiful. "The time I have with you will be worth, no matter if it's just a few moments. I just want to ask you one thing, only one... if things don't work out, you should take care of Dean."

Seth stroked the face of his beloved. "Dean will have to get used to me because we'll both take care of him. I'm not going to lose you, I'm going to get it. I'll dominate my magic, my emotions, I'll master that spell, I'll have the strength I need to get it out of here and we'll be happy."

Seth gave a small kiss on Roman's lips. "I love you Roman."

Roman and Seth began to laugh, both totally sure that they were going to get away from the castle. They were going to get it, now that they both knew they loved each other, nothing would stop them.

* * *

 **HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!ღღღღღ**

 **Thanks to those who are still reading this story. You will have another episode of TDWF on weekend.**


	12. The most powerful force

**I'm back with another episode. Have a little patience to me, I am still organizing my life and making time to keep writing, which is something that I am passionate about.**

 **So I hope to update most of my fics once a week at least.**

 **I hope you guys have not abandoned me and that you leave me reviews.**

* * *

"Why can't you do it?" Roman told Chyna as he held Seth who was passed out in his arms. "If you want so much to help us... Why are not you the one who gives me back my heart?"

"Only the one who removes a heart from its owner's chest can return it to its place." Chyna explained. "Or someone with a bigger power and I certainly am not more powerful than Stephanie."

Chyna smirked. "And you know it, Roman. You know that this kid has a huge power, Stephanie knows it too and I bet that's why she didn't teach him correctly. She doesn't want someone with more power."

Roman sighed. He already suspected it, it was only a feeling but now Chyna was confirming his suspicions. Seth owned an immense power that could be his misfortune.

"He almost succeeds this time." Chyna stared impassively at the dead horse. "Seth fainted mostly due to the shock of having killed another horse than for not being able to handle his powerss, but this time he was so close."

"In three days it will be the wedding. I don't know how we're going to get this."

"You have to keep trying.

 **...**

"You are very uneasy prince." The mirror was genuinely concerned about Seth.

After his morning training, Seth was, as always, earning the trust of the mirror. Something he already had almost achieved.

"There are things with no solution." Seth sighed looking at nothing.

"If I can help you," the mirror suggested.

Seth had to swallow his smile with satisfaction, everything was working perfectly.

"Helping me would be going against my mother." Seth looked at the mirror, hoping his plan would finally work because they were running out of time.

"Your mother has afflicted even the life of her own son." The mirror said with sorrow. "But I keep my word, if I can help you, I'll do it."

"My mother has afflicted everyone's life here," Seth admitted. "I have heard of powerful sorcerers who have been exiled in the swamp, they can return you to your real form and I want to take you with them, but I must give them something valuable in return and obviously leave this prison with you."

Paul was in awe. "Your concern is for me?"

"Not only that, those sorcerers can give me a spell to flee away and that my mother can't find me." Seth continued. "She's going to get married, it's the perfect time to escape and try to start over."

"And if I could help you escape to the swamp... What would you have to take to the sorcerers?" Paul was curious.

"One of the hearts that mom hides in the secret room." Seth said with confidence. "But I have no idea how to get one."

Paul remained silent for a few seconds and then asked. "Does the prince know about the secret room and the ripped hearts?"

Seth sighed. "I know that my mother thinks I'm just a stupid kid, but living locked up in this castle, I've heard many things. I've also been finding out things, ways to escape from this golden prison.

Paul was pensive for several minutes. Seth prayed internally that he believed the story. Chyna had said that she had something that the swamp sorcerers longed for and that she would give it to Seth so that he could heal the mirror. Actually he didn't need the heart for that purpose.

"I'll help you." Finally Paul spoke. "I can make you open the secret door but you must plan how to distract your mother."

Seth smiled. "We will do it on the wedding day, in the morning. She will repair the bridge temporarily that day so that the guests can come in and we can use it to get out. There will be a lot of movement that day and mom will be busy getting ready for the wedding."

"You have two days to set the plan, I mean the way we'll get out of the castle."

"Count on it." Seth smiled.

 **...**

"Then you have two days to perfect the technique." Chyna said impassively.

"Seth, if we get the heart, maybe we can protect it even if it's outside of my body. You don't have to do something you don't want." Roman insisted.

"Are you afraid that your lover will kill you?" Chyna smirked.

"I'm scared, yes, but not for me." Roman said with confidence. "I'm afraid for Seth, if he fails, he will not be able to bear it, my life is not worth enough to cause him harm."

"That love you both feel for the other is something pure." Chyna smiled. "That's good because love is a very powerful force, but that only works when it's a true feeling."

Roman and Seth looked at each other with love and the young prince smiled. They loved each other, everything would be fine.

In that moment, Seth realized something important and approached a horse. This time it was his favorite horse. Roman thought Seth was just caressing it since he would never risk hurting an animal he considered his pet. However, what happened next left him stunned.

Seth stared at his beloved horse and the animal was paralyzed immediately. Chyna could not believe what she saw, Seth was manifesting an immense power.

The young man approached the animal and smiled tenderly. "I would never hurt you, just trust me I'll give you back your heart. Chyna is right, love is a very powerful force when it's a true feeling."

In that moment Roman also understood everything and nodded calmly. Chyna remained stunned. Seth took the heart off the horse so gently as he petted the animal's fur with his other hand.

The horse was calm, Seth had the heart in his hand and there was no fear in his eyes. He looked at it with tenderness.

"It's beautiful, something so delicate must be treasured." The young prince said calmly.

The horse was fine, as if none of this was happening. Seth continued stroking the horse and then stretched out his hand, returning the heart to its owner.

This was totally different from the way Chyna or Stephanie did this spell. Seth used a different technique and the results were incredible. There was no pain, no anguish.

The heart was back inside the horse which seemed oblivious to what happened. The horse continued walking in perfect conditions under the loving gaze of Seth.

"You got it!" Roman was happy, and ran to hug Seth.

Seth received him and they both embraced with joy.

"I love you Roman. I will always take care of your heart, in my hands you will be safe, I will save you just as you saved me when I was 10 years old."

"We will run far away and we will be very happy." Roman carried Seth in his arms as he was dancing with the love of his life. "I love you so much my little prince."

They both kissed and Chyna watched as the whole garden began to bloom. The flowers had bright colors and their perfume was more noticeable. The sweet aroma flooded them and the sea witch came to the realization that Seth's power was something unique. It was a magic never before seen, and as long as Roman took care of Seth, the prince would not be a threat.

 _My revenge will be perfect. Stephanie will go mad with rage when she sees that her own son stole the man with whom she is obsessed, nothing more and nothing less than the day of her wedding. Leaving her in ridicule in front of the whole kingdom. And Seth is so powerful that when his mother becomes a threat, he can end her evil reign to protect Roman and Roman will keep Seth happy so he will not end like his mother._

* * *

 **Everything seems to be great but... Will it really be like this?**

 **In the next episode we will have the wedding day and don't think that I have forgotten about Finn Balor and Dean, we will see them soon.**

 **Leave me reviews to encourage me to keep updating.**

 **Have a beautiful night you all**


	13. The Wedding Pt1

**I refuse to give up on this fic so here it is a new chapter. The day of the wedding is beginning. I also updated The Shield: Hounds of Justice. As always I apologize for my awful grammar.**

* * *

"Today is the big day!" Stephanie was smiling.

"For someone who is about to have a prisoner instead of a husband, you look too happy." Taker smirked.

"When I get Seth's huge power, Roman's heart will be mine. Just like evrything else in this world."

"That will not change anything, Steph. Roman will still be prisoner of a spell." Taker insisted. "He will be yours, but he will not love you. The kind of love that is given by free will, the one he sure felt for Dean's mother, that you will never receive it from him, and you know it. You felt it from the moment you had his heart in your hands."

Stephanie clenched her fists in anger. "When I have that immense power, Roman will not even remember that woman ever existed, he will not remember himself, even that annoying kid he loves so much. Roman will live only for me."

Taker huffed. "Maybe you'll get him to forget Dean's mom. Now, to forget his son... mmm good luck with that. It's said that the love a father feels for his children is too powerful, that it's even able to break through the barriers of the good and evil, of life and death."

"Please, nothing in this world can transcend the barrier of life and death, not even the love that a father or a mother feel for their children."

 **...**

A gentle breeze moved the grass. Dean was sitting in front of Mustafa's grave.

"I've never been able to have a family, one way or another they've always taken everything away from me, Roman is now my family and I love him but I would have liked to meet my real parents."

Dean felt someone behind him and thought it was Roman. When he turned around he saw the presence of that creature that frightened everyone, but that the child knew, was his protector.

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

But the demon remained silent. Dean stared at him, the eyes of that creature emanated a great sadness. The boy felt moved.

"You know, I don't fear you." Dean approached the demon and wrapped his arms in the creature's torso. "I am very grateful to you, that night you fought to save my life."

The demon finally let out a sharp cry, which emanated a deep sadness.

Dean could feel the sorrow of that creature and hugged him even stronger. The demon returned the hug.

"You're just as alone as I was before I met Roman, but you will not be like that anymore. You have me now." Dean told him with love.

At that moment Roman, Seth and Chyna appeared in that part of the garden. They were looking for Dean. Today they would carry out the plan.

And all of them were stunned to see such a scene. Chyna panicked, she recognized the nature of that creature.

"Balor!" The sea witch screamed in horror.

The demon looked at her and his attitude changed, he smiled at her with malice.

"Leave that child!" Chyna raised her scepter, ready to attack Balor.

"No!" Dean yelled. "He is not hurting me, in fact, he protects me. Roman and Seth know it."

Chyna could not believe it, her jaw was almost on the floor.

"This creature has always protected Dean." Roman nodded.

"The night before your arrival, my mother invoked a demon named Kane to kill Dean, and this creature fought against Kane to save him." Seth explained ashamed of his mother's wickedness.

"I don't understand, these demons can only be created by an immeasurable desire for revenge, they never seek to protect anyone." Chyna tried to understand. "It could be a trap. Maybe Stephanie someway somehow could create this demon."

And to make sure, she raised her scepter and in a small puddle of water on the floor she made the reflection of Stephanie's image appear.

Immediately the demon released Dean and threw a red power that seemed like the fire of the hell, that burned the grass and evaporated the puddle.

"What was that?" Roman asked.

"As I said, this demon is produced by the desire for revenge, they do not seek to dominate or destroy other entities than those that caused their misfortune, if Stephanie had somehow invoked him, he would not attack her." Chyna was so amazed.

"But you hate her." Dean looked at the creature with attention.

"And besides hating Stephanie, this creature loves you, kid." Chyna was tying the loose ends. "Balor is a demon of vengeance... his vengeance is related to you kiddo."

Then, she looked at Roman closely. "Was Stephanie the cause of your wife's death? This demon is perhaps some relative of her, because that alone would explain why he hates Stephanie and protects your son, Roman."

At that moment Roman, Seth and Dean looked at each other, understanding everything. Dean could not believe it.

"Are you my...?" Dean whispered nervously as several tears rolled down his cheeks.

The demon's gaze said so many things and Dean then had his answer. Balor began to back away. He shouted loudly and the ground began to tremble. A thick fog seized the place and in the middle of it, the demon disappeared again.

Seth was in great despair because, if the suspicions they now had were true, his mother could had been the cause of the orphanhood and the horrible life that Dean had led before he met Roman.

And if right now, Dean didn't approve Seth because he was Stephanie's son. If their suspicions were true, Dean would never accept him. The prince was the son of the murderer of his parents. And Roman had promised to Dean that they would always be together. That Dean would be his priority.

Chyna watched the scene with horror. Stephanie might have killed Roman's wife and now she was forcing him to married her. And the icing of that cake was Roman being crazy in love with Stephanie's son... this situation was so fucked up.

"I remind you all that descendants are not responsible for the wrong actions of their parents and vice versa." Chyna was the voice of reason. "So if you all want Roman to recover his heart and escape, we must continue with the plan, I even have an ally that will help us get the scepter."

Seth nodded, and although he wanted to cling to Chyna's words, the atrocity of what they had discovered was too big and horrible that Seth just couldn't. He was feeling guilty and sad.

"Let's hurry up." Seth said without looking at any of them as he ran back to the castle.

Roman wanted to go after him and explain that everything would be fine. That nothing changed the plans, that he wasn't guilty of any of the horrible things his mother had done, but the time was against them now.

 **...**

According to the plan, Roman had to fulfill his obligations of that day so he would not arouse any suspicion.

That's why the peasant was now in the great hall of the Palace waiting for Stephanie who had asked to see him. The queen entered the place smiling from ear to ear... with the scepter in her hand.

Behind her, three beautiful women were walking.

"Roman my love." Stephanie kissed her future husband. "I'll introduce you to the forest nymphs: Cathie, Charlie and Renee. They're going to make us look perfect for our wedding."

Roman looked at the three women who seemed to want to be anywhere but there. The nymphs also noticed that Roman was not happy.

Renee approached Stephanie and looked at her from head to toe.

"Queen Stephanie, you are very beautiful, there really is not much to do." The blonde nymph indicated with a smile, that for Roman, seemed rehearsed. Then she paid attention to the queen's hands and grimaced. "Maybe your hands need some attention, your Highness."

Stephanie immediately called James who arrived quickly.

"Take my scepter to my room, tell Paul to keep an eye on it." Stephanie said arrogantly as she looked at her hands with concern.

"Cathy, take care of the queen's hands." Renee indicated. "Charly take care of her hair, skin and other details. When you guys finish the beauty treatment you should help her with the wedding dress."

Then Renee walked towards Roman, turning her back on Stephanie. "I am going to help you, it will be enough with me because the one who should be the center of attention is the bride, not the groom."

"Then we will go to the thermal springs of the Castle so that you leave us ready." Stephanie indicated.

"The queen will let the groom see her before the wedding." Cathy said horrified.

"That's bad luck." Charly imitated the other nymph's gesture.

"The queen is powerful, these curses do not apply to her." Renee said in a sarcastic way.

Stephanie pursed her lips. Well, she did not want anything to go wrong at the wedding.

"Renee, take Roman to the fountains in the garden on the other side of the Castle." Stephanie ordered. "I'll go to the thermal springs."

 **...**

James entered the queen's room, carrying the scepter and to his surprise Seth was there.

"Prince Seth, what are you doing here?" James almost rolled his eyes.

Seth just smirked. "This is my mother's bedroom."

"James." Paul called the servant who turned to look in the mirror.

And Seth seized the moment.

"No pain, no sorrow, you'll sleep til tomorrow." Seth said softly and clapped twice.

Immediately James fell to the floor, sound asleep. Seth tucked James under the bed. And he gave the signal for Chyna and Dean to enter the room.

"Prince, as you are the only one here blood related to the queen, you should be the one taking the scepter." Paul explained. "But you only have a couple of minutes to do it, if you hold the scepter for a long time, the queen will feel it and discover everything."

"I'm going to focus and I'll get it." Seth took a deep breath, thinking that the life of the man he loved depended on this, he must get it.

Seth took the scepter in his hands trying to control his nerves.

"Seth you must focus or your mom will realize that someone is touching her scepter." Chyna noticed. "And I don't need to tell you what would happen to Roman if she finds out."

Seth closed his eyes and repeated the words in that strange language that the mirror had thaught him and which were the only way for the door to open.

Seth touched the wall with the scepter and repeated the words but did not get any results.

"C'mon Seth, just focus." Chyna indicated.

Seth nodded and tried again, but the wall did not open. The scepter began to shine in a strange way.

"Your mother's magic begins to notice that someone is using the scepter." Chyna said scared. "Drop it, it will not work. We are risking too much."

But Seth refused. "I'm not going to lose Roman."

Seth once again recited the words and the scepter shone more and more. Chyna shook her head in denial. Dean was so scared.

* * *

 **The next chapter you will know if Seth gets to open the wall. Leave me a review guys!**


End file.
